Fractured
by Raphianna
Summary: After Gordon teaches Thomas a little 'lesson' about waking him up, things take a turn for the worst... *alternate twist to the movie 'The Adventure Begins'*
1. Broken Pieces and Unseen Rage

**Fractured**

…

 **Alternate turn to the movie 'The Adventure Begins'**

 **To: Goldsaddletank,  
you are truly amazing, sis! Half of my stories wouldn't have been possible if it weren't for you!- this one included!**

 **Notes: also, I know that he wasn't in the movie, but I'm adding Toby.**

…

The Express thundered down the line one sunny and warm day on the Island of Sodor. Pulling said train was Gordon, the big No4 engine. He was soaring down the main line faster than he had ever been before- he was happier than ever as well.

As well as the big train that he was pulling, Gordon was also pulling a very much cherished addition: Thomas.

Thomas, a small E2 No1 tank engine, only just a few days ago, had arrived on Sodor, and he did not have a very good relationship with Gordon to say the least. The blue engines seemed to have an unspoken rivalry between them.

That could be proven because every time Thomas saw Gordon taking a nap, he would blow his whistle, and yell in a cheeky voice, 'Wake up, lazybones!'

Well, Gordon had had enough, and he decided to take his revenge.

He now had Thomas hooked up behind the Express, and was forcefully pulling the blue engine down the line.

Thomas absolutely hated it. He had never gone this fast, his wheels were aching oh so terribly, and- was that cracking under him he could hear?

He didn't have time to ponder the sound he heard beneath him.

"Stop! Stooop!" He cried out in pain.

Gordon only laughed. "Come on! Keep up!" He called to the small E2 engine.

Each time Thomas would cry out, Gordon would only laugh, and, it would seem to Thomas, that Gordon would speed up.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" Gordon laughed as he kept going.

Thomas felt like crying- he was out of breath, and just wanted to stop. Suddenly, he saw Edward, his mentor and friend, coming towards them on the opposite track, pulling a freight train.

Despite knowing that he couldn't do anything, Thomas called for the older blue engine.

"Edward!" He called out, drawing out his call as he passed him.

Edward screeched to a stop as he heard the young blue engine call for him. "Thomas?!" He called out in worry.

But, Thomas didn't hear his mentor's concerned cry. He was forced to go on.

He was still suffering.

He felt as though he was going to black out- he could feel his boiler running out of water quickly, the pain in his wheels was past unbearable, and he could still hear the cracking below him.

Finally, Gordon, the Express, and Thomas, reached their final destination: Wellsworth Station.

Gordon braked just as the clock reached 8:17a.m.

"Oh, yes!" Gordon smirked, happy that he made it on time- as always, he would say to himself.

Thomas was panting and gasping in pain and loss for breath, as he was finally uncoupled from the Express.

He whimpered as he tried his best to back away- he was extremely thirsty, and his wheels were hurting so bad…

"Ha!" Gordon laughed. "Well, little Thomas! Now you know what hard work is like, don't you?!" He laughed as he steamed away with the Express full of passengers behind him.

Thomas didn't answer- he couldn't. His eyes were clenched shut as he fought desperately not to sob.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open as he heard a loud 'CRACK!' from underneath him. He screamed in pain as the loud cracks kept coming, and the pain in his wheels increased.

"Thomas!" His driver yelled in fear and concern.

"What's wrong?!" His fireman asked.

There was one more, final 'CRACK!' and then, Thomas screamed once more as he started falling over, and landed on the track on his side, with a loud 'THUD!'

His driver and firemen luckily jumped away before they were harmed. Quickly, they ran back to their engine, to see what happened.

Their eyes widened in horror, and they covered their mouths to silence their cries.

The reason Thomas fell over, was because his wheels- broke.

His wheels were now slowly crumbling to pieces, off of Thomas, and onto the track below him. Thomas' driver and fireman both breathed deeply before they started to scream for help, uncertain of what to do.

Through it all, Thomas was screaming and crying in pain. This pain was excruciatingly unbearable.

Then suddenly-

"Thomas!"

Thomas tried his best to open his eyes to that familiar and comforting voice, but he couldn't.

"E-Edward…" Thomas whimpered.

Edward quickly steamed over to Thomas, in complete shock. There was his mentee, laying on his side with his wheels… crumbling to pieces.

"Oh my gosh Thomas!" Edward cried out in horror. "What- what happened?!"

Before Thomas could even try to answer, Edward heard a familiar jingle. He looked away from the fallen engine, to see Toby steam over to them with Judy and Jerome.

"Toby!" Edward bawled in relief.

Toby stared at Thomas in dismay. "Oh gosh…"

Workers quickly got to work, wrapping chains around Thomas, but being gentle, because it seemed that every time they touched Thomas, he would cry in pain.

"Have you got him at the front there, Judy?" Jerome asked.

"Yes Jerome, ready to lift!" Judy replied.

"Me too!" Jerome said as he and Judy began to lift Thomas off the side of the track.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Thomas cried in fear and pain.

Jerome chuckled a bit. "You're alright, you're alright!"

"We've got you!" Judy reassured.

Then Thomas' driver came up to a worker, a troubled expression on his face. "It seems that we won't be able to put Thomas on a flatbed." He said. "His wheels…"

The worker nodded. "I know. It looks like we'll have to crane lift him to the Steamworks. But first, we need to grab Thomas' wheel pieces."

Everyone nodded, and then Thomas' driver, fireman, and a few other workers started gathering the broken pieces.

About ten minutes later, when all the pieces were gathered, a workman nodded. "Let's go." He said.

Toby jingled his bell in acknowledgment, then slowly chuffed forward, pulling Judy and Jerome, heading to the Steamworks.

Edward followed on the track next to Thomas so he could talk to the small engine.

"Gordon did it Edward…" Thomas whimpered. "But it was all my fault!" He sobbed. "If- if I hadn't teased Gordon so much, and just left him alone, this never would have happened!" He wept. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'll never talk to Gordon again!" Thomas sobbed.

Edward didn't know what to say. Thomas was right- if he hadn't teased Gordon, this wouldn't have happened. But at the same time, it was also Gordon's fault. He had decided to force Thomas along the line to apparently teach him a 'lesson'. And look what happened.

Edward weeshed angrily at this thought. "Thomas..." He said soothingly. "Thomas, look at me." He said.

After a few moments, Thomas opened his teary eyes to look at his mentor.

"You are right." Edward said. "If you hadn't teased Gordon, this wouldn't have happened. But, it's also Gordon's fault as well." He said.

Thomas looked at him, wanting him to continue.

Edward sighed. "It was Gordon's choice to pull away before you could be uncoupled. It was Gordon's choice to force you along the line, and not slow down, but instead to speed up when you begged him to stop." He said.

"I can understand him wanting to teach you a lesson to not wake him up anymore, but to do this- to make you go so fast to the point where your wheels break, and leave you in unbearable pain, is _not_ a lesson." Edward said firmly. "It wasn't just your fault."

Thomas sniffed, and tried his best to make a noise that indicated that he understood, but instead, he only cried out in pain.

…

When they reached the Steamworks, Victor and Kevin were appalled at Thomas' condition.

"Who are you, young friend?" Victor asked as he slowly approached Thomas.

Thomas looked away as he cringed in pain. "T-Thomas…" He mumbled. "I just arrived on Sodor a few days ago…"

"What happened to you?" Kevin asked.

Thomas whimpered. "I… I was forced to go down the main line while coupled up to the Express a-and…" But he was cut off.

"Gordon did this to you!?" Victor asked in shock.

Thomas looked back at him, surprised. "You know him?" He asked.

Kevin sighed. "Of course. _Everyone_ knows Gordon."

"I knew that he was capable of doing nearly anything he wanted but… to do this…" Victor gasped.

Thomas' fireman shook his head. "That's beside the point." He said. "Victor, do you have any replacement wheels for an E2 engine?" He asked.

The Cuban engine reversed and looked around the Steamworks with his workers help to see if they had any wheels for Thomas.

A few minutes later, Victor came back, a sad expression on his face. "No, I am afraid we don't have any wheels like that."

"Then what are we going to do?" Edward asked.

Then a man with black hair and grey eyes stepped forward. "We can glue Thomas' wheels back together." He said.

"How long will that take?" Thomas whispered.

"About two months." The man replied.

"Two months?! Edward gasped.

"It's the only thing we can do." He said.

Thomas sighed. "Ok… ok, do it." He said.

Victor blew his whistle. "Just a moment, now." He said. "Now, as you all know I am manager of the Steamworks. So it's my job to know everything about a new engine, like a doctor with his patient." He said. "Now, Thomas. I know you are an E2 engine, who just arrived here a few days ago, but I need to know one more thing. How old are you?"

Thomas gave a pained smiled. "I'm eight years old." He replied.

Everyone's eyes widen. "You're so young…" Kevin mumbled.

Thomas hummed. "I know." He said.

Edward was in stunned silence. He knew Thomas was young. But not this young…

Victor sighed. "Alright everyone, let's get to work."

Immediately, the workers set to work.

Edward sighed, and started to back out of the Steamworks.

Thomas whimpered. "Edward, where are you going…?" He asked.

Edward looked back at Thomas and smiled. "Don't worry, Thomas. I'll be back, I promise."

Thomas smiled back a bit. "I'm tired Edward…" He mumbled.

Edward smiled softly. "Go to sleep, Thomas. I promise, I'll be back." He said. "Judy and Jerome will look after you."

Judy smiled at the young tank engine. "Yes we will."

Edward watched quiet as Thomas fell asleep, and then he quietly steamed out of the Steamworks. When he did, his face changed.

The kind smile was gone- in its place was a harsh scowl, and his eyes were no longer kind and soft. They looked as though they were flaming with rage and fire.

 _I am going to have a talk with that… overgrown lazybones!_ Edward said to himself as he steamed to the yard, where he knew Gordon, and everyone else, would be.

…

"Gordon, are you _sure_ you should have done that?" Henry asked as he looked at friend who was on the track in front of him.

Gordon laughed. "Yes! Now he knows what hard work is like, and won't wake me up anymore!"

James chuckled quietly. "I hope so…"

" _ **YOU**_!"

James, Gordon, and Henry instantly felt their boilers shake in terror when they heard that fuming voice.

James and Henry quickly backed away from Gordon, and gasped as they saw Edward steaming down the track towards them.

Edward seemed to being going as fast as his wheels would carry him- and it didn't look like he was going to stop.

What scared them even more was the fact that Edward's eyes seemed to be red with rage and fire.

James and Henry gasped as Edward then rammed himself into Gordon as hard as he could, causing Gordon to, uncharacteristically, cry out in pain.

"Edward!" Henry yelled out in alarm. "What are you doing?!"

Edward didn't respond as he kept ramming himself into Gordon repeatedly, letting battle cries leave his mouth. Each time he rammed himself against the bigger engine, damage was dealt out to both of them, but that still didn't stop Edward.

"Edward, stop!" Gordon yelled, but, the K2 didn't listen.

Finally, James reversed, and then got onto the same track as Edward. His driver quickly coupled him up to him, and James tried pulling back, to get Edward away from Gordon.

But each time he tried pulling back, Edward would still go forward.

James was straining, and already out of breath. "I'm not strong enough!" He gasped out.

Henry then quickly backed up behind James, and coupled up to him, then started pulling back as well.

It took a few tries, but eventually, James and Henry were able to pull Edward back. They then quickly uncoupled from the K2 engine, and went to either side of him.

When they did, they gasped.

Edward's buffers were all bent and broken, there was noticeable pieces missing, his paint was scratched horribly, and yet- through it all, Edward was still fuming.

Gordon, didn't receive as much damage- only a few scrapes and bumps, but the amount of pressure from the hits he received was enough to make him wince in pain.

Despite that, he glared at the smaller K2 engine. "What was that for?!" He demanded angrily.

He was quite surprised when Edward, a normally calm and kind engine, weeshed angrily right back at him- his eyes still flaming.

Edward growled before he spoke. "What you did to Thomas today, Gordon- that was the last straw! I could deal with whatever misery you inflicted on me, but Thomas did _NOT_ deserve to be treated like that! Whatever did he do to you!? You know what, don't answer that- I'm disgusted with your actions enough as it is. I'm tired of you bullying innocent engines when they've done nothing to offend you!"

Gordon sighed, realizing that Edward meant when he pulled Thomas along with the Express. "Edward, look, I didn't-"

But Edward cut him off. "Even if you didn't mean it, you still hurt Thomas badly! And I will not stand for it! You are a cruel and shameless bully, Gordon- and I hope that what you did to poor Thomas makes you think twice in future before doing something so dangerous! If not, then I will withdraw my services as your banker on your hill! That will only be the start of your misery, is that clear?!"

Gordon, James and Henry were all shocked into silence. But Gordon was still stuck on one thing that Edward said.

Gordon took a deep, shuttering breath. "What do you mean- hurt Thomas badly..?"

Edward glared even more. "You dragged Thomas across the Mainline so fast that- that… THAT HIS WHEELS BROKE!" He screamed.

Gordon, James, and Henry's eyes widened in horror.

Edward weeshed. "That's right- broke! When Thomas was finally uncoupled from the Express, his wheels cracked, and broke, making him fall off the track! It doesn't help that they were cracking when you forcefully pulled him across the line!"

Edward breathed deeply, trying his best to calm down. "They didn't… they didn't have replacement wheels for him.., so the only option is to glue Thomas' wheels back together. And that'll take two months…"

"Two months?!" Henry gasped.

Edward hummed in confirmation, and looked back to Gordon, his eyes still flaming. "How could you do this… to a child?!" He yelled.

James cautiously steamed forward. "Child?"

Edward sighed. "Yes. Child. Thomas- is only eight years old."

The three big tender engines gasped. No one on the line was that young.

The age of a child…

Gordon started hyperventilating. "E-Edward, I-I didn't mean to damage him like that, honest! I-"

"No." Edward said. "You don't apologise to me. If you want to apologise, you know who to apologise to."

Gordon sighed.

"What's going on over here?!"

The engines looked over to the voice to see their boss, Sir Topham Hatt.

Edward huffed as he backed away a bit, to see the man better.

When he did, Sir Topham Hatt gasped. "Edward! Whatever happened to you?"

Edward sighed as he looked disgracefully to the ground below him. "I'm sorry, Sir. I lost my temper, and lashed out on Gordon…"

"Why?" Sir Topham Hatt asked, shocked that his kindest engine would ever lose his temper.

This time, Gordon spoke up. "He had every right to, Sir. Edward is mad at me because… I hurt Thomas- no. I broke him."

What?" Sir Topham Hatt asked again, utterly confused.

Edward sighed, and set to the grim task of explaining what happened to the newest and youngest engine on Sodor…

…

Sir Topham Hatt was, the least to say, outraged. So much, in fact, he punished Gordon by grounding him from pulling the Express for two months.

Gordon quietly took his punishment- he knew he had no choice and he knew he deserved it.

Henry was giving the task of pulling the Express in Gordon's absence. He quietly took the responsibility as well.

When all was said and done, Edward went back to the Steamworks to stay with Thomas, still very upset.

 **TWO MONTHS LATER…**

Thomas yawned as he woke up, as usual, still up in the air. Immediately, he winced. The place where his wheels had once been still hurt him. Not as bad as the day of accident, but the pain was still noticeable.

Judy and Jerome weren't the ones holding him up anymore. Now it was just a normal crane.

It was a bit weird, being up so high in the air, even though he's been like that for two months. But there was always an upside for him.

"Good morning, Thomas."

Thomas smiled. "Good morning, Edward." He said as he looked at his mentor.

Edward smiled back, his buffers finally repaired and repainted. "I have a surprise for you." He said.

Thomas gasped. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Edward said. "Do you want to know what it is?"

Thomas beamed. "Yes, yes Edward I do!"

Edward chuckled. "You're wheels are fixed! They looked almost brand new!"

The way Thomas' eyes lit up made Edward's boiler bubble in happiness.

Thomas truly was like a child- pure, innocent, happy, and always trying to find the light in even the darkest of situations.

In less than an hour, Thomas was lowered until he was about three feet above the ground, and his wheels were gently placed back on.

Thomas groaned in pain. He wasn't used to having much pressure on him anymore, but he knew he had to.

Slowly, he was lowered fully onto the ground, and despite himself, Thomas cried out in pain.

Edward immediately moved up to him. "It's alright Thomas, I'm here."

Thomas whimpered, but smiled. "A-Alright, Edward…"

Then a worker walked up to Thomas, and walked around him, examining him.

"Hm…" He mumbled. "It looks as though you'll have to go through some therapy."

Thomas and Edward were puzzled. "Therapy?" Thomas asked.

The worker nodded. "Yes, therapy. You see, when a person breaks a bone, it needs to be in a cast to heal."

Thomas smiled. "I know that. I saw some people wearing casts on their arms or legs a few times when I was still at the Mainland."

The worker smiled. "Well, you see, when their arms or legs are out of the casts, people have to go through physical therapy, to help them get strong once again."

"So… you're saying… because my wheels were broken, it was like when a person breaks a bone." Thomas said. "And now that I have them back, I need to go through therapy to make them strong again?"

"Something like that." The workman said. "Because of you not having your wheels for quite some time, you haven't been able to properly move. Now, normally that wouldn't be a problem for most engines. But you seem to be more sensitive."

Thomas hummed in understanding. "I see…"

"Come now." The worker said. "We'll crane lift you to the yard, and we'll start there."

…

Gordon, James, and Henry, were all at the yard, in a rather uncomfortable silence. Ever since they learned of Thomas' accident, they all became very nervous. None of them were allowed to visit Thomas, per Edward's orders, and they all quietly accepted that.

"I hope Thomas will be ok…" James mumbled. "That sounded extremely painful, what he went through…"

Henry and Gordon quietly agreed.

"Excuse me boys, but you need to move." Gordon's driver said.

The three big tender engines were confused. "Why?" Henry asked.

James' driver then pointed past them.

They quickly looked, and saw Edward, pulling Judy and Jerome, who were holding- Thomas.

They smiled in joy, happy at finally seeing Thomas and Edward after two months, and that Thomas had wheels. Quickly, they moved back a couple feet.

Edward slowly steamed into the yard, about ten feet away from the three bigger engines before he stopped, and was uncoupled from the crane.

"Steady! Easy does it! Be careful!" A worker called as he gently guided Judy and Jerome as they slowly lowered Thomas to the track besides them.

When the small E2 was placed on the track, Thomas, like before, let out a cry of pain.

Edward immediately steamed up to the small engine, and whispered comforting words to him.

"Alright, Thomas." His driver spoke soothingly. "We're only going to go a couple feet, ok?"

Thomas sniffed. "Mhm…" He mumbled.

"When you're ready." His fireman said.

After a few moments, Thomas sighed, and let some steam weesh out from under his wheels, before he slowly, ever so slowly, moved down the track a bit. But he immediately stopped, and cried.

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" He whimpered. "It hurts!"

His driver gently patted his side. "I know." He whispered. "Just go a little further."

"I'm right next to you, Thomas." Edward spoke, hoping that would comfort the child engine a little.

"Ok." Thomas whispered as he steamed forwards a little more.

Thomas then went forward about three feet, whimpering softly, before he stopped. He was gasping, panting and whimpering as he tried to rid himself of the pain.

"I can't- go any further." He gasped. "It hurts too much."

His driver smiled. "That's alright." He said. "You did well. Now hold a moment, while we got go the crane." The he and Thomas' fireman left.

Thomas panted as he opened his eyes. Only then, did he realise he was in front of Gordon.

He quickly looked away, before looking back at the big engine.

"Yes, Gordon." He said. "I _do_ know what hard work is like…"


	2. Recovery and Pain

**Fractured Ch. 2**

 **To guest, Cure Hana. Ooh, I'm sorry, that must've been painful. I hope all is well now with you :)**

 **ALSO! Now with an updated book cover, with a blue eyed Thomas! :D**

…

Thomas yawned as he woke up, suspended three feet in the air. For him, it hurt to stay on his wheels still. He just had his first therapy session the day before. While everyone said he did well, he didn't feel like it. He felt as though he did nothing.

He tried to believe that, but with Edward's constant persisting that he did beyond extraordinary, he couldn't.

" _You did more today than Henry, Gordon, James, and I combined. From here on out, you can only do more and go forward!"_

" _Oh Thomas, don't say that! These things take time- you can do it!"_

" _I believe in you…"_

Slowly, Thomas smiled. He was starting to believe Edward as well. How could he not? Edward had always been there for him, ever since he first arrived on the island.

"Good morning, Thomas."

Thomas smiled once more at that all too familiar greeting as he looked at his mentor. "Good morning, Edward." He smiled. But his smile soon faded.

He noticed that along with Edward's kind smile, there was also an underlying sadness in his eyes.

"Edward?" Thomas asked slowly. "Are you alright?"

Edward sighed. "Yes, I'm alright." He said. "But, I have some news."

Thomas hummed. "And that is…?"

"I'll be leaving shortly."

Thomas' eyes widened. "Leaving? What for?"

"I'll be going to the Mainland." Edward explained. "To deliver a few flatbeds of supplies that are much needed there. Then, I'll have to stay for about a week, to help arrange more deliveries."

Thomas bit his lip. "But… who will be with me through therapy?"

Edward smiled. "I've thought of that." Then James steamed in.

"Hello Thomas." James smiled.

"James?" Thomas asked.

The N°5 engine whistled in confirmation. "That's me!"

"So, you're going to be with me?" Thomas asked.

James smiled. "Yes I am." He said. "Besides, I kind of want to get to know you better."

Thomas giggled. "Kind of?"

James chuckled. "Ok, a lot. Besides, what you went through- what you're going through, must be painful."

Thomas hummed. "It is. But I'll get better."

Then they heard the station master's whistle from outside.

Edward sighed before smiling a bit. "That's my cue. I'll see you when I get back, boys."

James smiled. "See you later, Edward."

Thomas sighed. "Do you have to go…?"

Edward gave a kind smile. "You'll be fine, Thomas." He said. "Be good, be strong, and be brave. I promise, I'll be back."

After a moment, Thomas smiled back. "I will, Edward… see you later…"

Edward smiled at the two, then backed out of the Steamworks, to head to the Mainland.

Thomas sighed, and looked to the side.

James bit his lip in awkwardness at the new silence. "So… what now?"

"Well.., my driver said my therapy won't start for another hour." Thomas said. "So you can go and do- whatever it is you do, until then." Thomas chuckled awkwardly. "It's not like I can do anything much at the moment."

"Actually…" James mumbled. "I'd like to get to know you a little more, like I said before." He said. "I… do feel rather bad about how I first greeted you, saying you weren't very big; kind of hinting you weren't useful."

Thomas chuckled. "Don't worry about it. All is forgiven, James. To me, first impressions aren't everything- it's what they do afterwards that impresses me." Thomas said. "Because after all, first impressions aren't all someone is."

James chuckled. "That's- very well said."

Thomas laughed. "I try."

Then Thomas' driver came in. "Hello Thomas." He smiled.

"Hi." Thomas said.

"Are you ready to start your therapy?" He asked.

Thomas bit his lip. "I thought it wasn't going to start for another hour?"

His diver smiled. "I know. But I thought we'd do it now- seeing as though you nor James have nothing to do. So, what do you say?"

Thomas thought for a few moments. "Ok… ok, let's do it."

His driver smiled. "There's the determined little tank engine I know." He said, which made Thomas smile.

Soon, Thomas was lowered to the ground, and he instantly winced and hissed.

His driver smiled remorsefully. "Sorry Thomas." He said. "We just need to inspect you, then we'll lift you back up again."

James moved forward. "Are you alright, Thomas?" He asked.

"Mhm." Thomas mumbled. "The- pressure just hurts my wheels." He said.

James winced. "If just standing there hurts, it must be even worse when moving."

Thomas sighed. "Yes, it is. But if it will fix me, I'll do it."

James raised an eyebrow. "Fix you? But Thomas, you're not broken."

"I was." Thomas mumbled. "Technically I still am."

James weeshed. "No, you're not." He said firmly. "You're recovering. And like Edward says, that takes time. But with help, you'll get better."

Thomas bit his lip. "But Gordon-"

James growled. "Forget what Gordon says or does." He said. "He doesn't really have the right to say anything to you or about you right now, anyways."

Thomas smiled. "Y'know… you're pretty nice when someone gets to know you."

James laughed. "I guess I can be pretty harsh at first, huh?"

Thomas chuckled. "Yes." He said bluntly, making James wince playfully.

"Hey!" James laughed.

"You asked!" Thomas giggled.

James merely chuckled. "I guess so."

Then Thomas' driver reappeared, wiping his hands on his pants. "All looks well." He smiled. Then Thomas was slowly lifted back in the air; immediately, he let out a breath of relief.

"James, you won't mind pulling the crane out to the yard, would you?" Thomas' driver asked.

"Not at all." James said. Quickly, he moved so he could turn around, then, backed up to the crane, and was coupled up. He started moving, but slowly, as to avoid suddenly jerking Thomas, and cause him unneeded and unwanted pain.

Thomas' driver rode in James' cab, so he could talk more easily to Thomas.

"Now Thomas." He said. "Today, we want to try and move further than yesterday."

Thomas whimpered. "But it hurt so much yesterday..."

His driver sighed a bit before smiling. "I know, Thomas. But that's what therapy is for." He said. "To help you get stronger, and move further." He explained. "Besides, what did Edward say before he left?"

"Be good, be strong, and be brave." Thomas said, remembering Edward's words before he left.

"Exactly." His driver said. "It is going to hurt, I cannot deny that. But it will help. You trust me, right?"

"Yes." Thomas said. "I do trust you."

His driver smiled. "That's a good boy."

"We're here." Came James' voice from the front as he gently braked.

Once James was uncoupled, he moved away, so Thomas could be lowered to the track.

"Ow…" Thomas groaned as he was lowered to the ground, as he closed one of his eyes and bit his lip.

"You're alright, Thomas." James immediately reassured, which made Thomas smile.

"Alright, Thomas." His driver said as he climbed into Thomas' cab, with the fireman. "Today, we want to try and move further than yesterday."

"By how much?" Thomas asked.

"That all depends on you, Thomas." His fireman said. "It's up to you to figure out your limit."

Thomas though for a moment, chewing on his lip in concentration. After a moment, he made up his mind. "Ok. Ok, I'm ready." He said.

His driver and fireman nodded, and waited patiently.

Thomas sighed, and let some steam weesh out from under his wheels. Slowly, like the day before, he moved down the track only a little. "Oww!" He screamed as he stopped, and winced.

"I'm right here, Thomas." James soothed, like he saw Edward do.

"I know." Thomas smiled a bit as he slowly kept moving.

One

..Two

…Three

...Four

…..Five

Thomas let a small wail leave his mouth as he stopped. "That's… as far as I can go…" He whispered shamefully, looking down at the track below him, letting tears fall from his eyes. He felt as though no progress was made, and that his crew would angry with him.

However, Thomas felt a small cloth go over his cheeks and eyes.

He opened his eyes to see his driver on his buffers wiping away his tears, and smiling. He also saw his fireman standing in front of him with his arms crossed and a joyful smile on his face.

"That's alright. You did quite well anyhow, Thomas!" His driver said.

Thomas' eyes widened, as he looked at his driver. "I did?"

His fireman nodded. "Yesterday, you went three feet. Today, you were able to go _five_ feet. On your second day; that's impressive!"

Thomas smiled a bit. "I did?… I did…" He said to himself as he smiled more.

James moved forward, now in front of Thomas. "Like Edward said, you did more than all of us combined. You can only move forward Thomas."

Thomas chuckled, a single tear falling from his eye, and down his cheek. "Thank you, James."

Thomas' driver wiped his cheeks one more time, and his eyes as well to rid them from any unshed tears.

"Now, we'll be right back with the crane." His fireman said. "Then we'll take you back to the Steamworks, so you can rest."

Thomas hummed in acknowledgement before looking back at James.

"You did well today, Thomas." James smiled. "I know I wouldn't be able to be so confident in something like that."

"You're pretty confident with you looks, though." Thomas laughed.

James laughed as well. "I suppose so." He smirked. "I mean, I _do_ look pretty good."

The two continued laughing for a while at James' comment.

When they finally calmed down, and Thomas opened his eyes, James gasped. The glint from the sun made Thomas' eyes appear- blue, for about ten seconds; as blue as his paintwork, but it faded away.

Thomas looked at him curiously. "James, are you alright?" He asked.

James didn't know what to say, so he blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "I like your eyes."

Thomas let out a small giggle. "Thank you?"

"Your eyes… they looked like they were blue for a minute, it was amazing." James said.

Thomas smiled. "Thank you."

Then his driver came back with Toby, who was pulling the crane, and with help, they lifted Thomas back into the air.

Thomas let a sigh of relief leave his lips as the painful pressure disappeared.

Then a whistle rang through the air. "Hello, Thomas!"

Thomas looked towards the voice, and saw Henry pulling a load of logs. So he smiled. "Hello Henry."

"How's the therapy going?" Henry asked, as he was uncoupled.

"I think it's going ok." Thomas said. "But's it's only my second day."

Then James' voice could be heard from the front of the train. "Are you ready to go, Thomas?"

"Yes I am, James." Thomas replied.

Then the crane started moving back towards the Steamworks, with Henry following.

"Well, I heard you made pretty good progress for only your second day, then." Henry smiled.

Thomas laughed. "Thank you."

When they reached the Steamworks, Thomas was lowered until he was three feet above ground, and he smiled.

James and Henry then steamed up to him with smiles on their faces.

"Hi." Thomas smiled.

"Hello." Both James and Henry chorused.

But then Henry bit his lip. "Uhm, Thomas." He said. "Didn't you say… this happened because of Gordon?" He asked.

Thomas frowned before sighing, and looking down at the track below him. "Yes." He said. "It did. But I suppose, in a sense, I deserved it. He was tired of me waking him up all the time, and wanted payback."

Henry frowned. "No. You did not deserve this. What you deserved was maybe a jumpscare or being woken up from your sleep as well, but you did not deserve this."

"Henry's right." James said. "Gordon crossed the line. He went too far, and hurt you badly."

"I say we stop spending time with Gordon until he changes his ways and apologises to you, Thomas." Henry said. "And we spend time with you instead. And Edward, when he returns."

"I agree." James said.

"But won't Gordon get lonely?" Thomas asked.

"It serves him right if he gets lonely!" James said heatedly. "He had no right to do this!"

Thomas smiled in defeat. "Alright, alright." He said.

The smiles on Henry and James' faces returned as well.

Suddenly, Henry huffed. "Sorry guys, I have to go. Another goods train." He said.

Thomas and James gave a short farewell whistle to their friend.

"See you later, Henry." Thomas smiled.

"Bye Henry." James said.

"We'll talk to Gordon later today." Henry said to James, who hummed in agreement.

As Henry steamed away, Thomas kept his eyes on him and the sky. But James' eyes were somewhere else; they were staring at Thomas in amazement once more.

Because Thomas' eyes were glinted blue yet again.


	3. Confrontations and Progress

**Fractured Ch. 3**

 **A.N. 9 pages… this thing reached** _ **nine pages**_ **in Word! Haha! :D**

…

Thomas' eyes widened as he gasped. "Wait, really?" He asked, staring wide eyed at James.

The black painted engine laughed. "Yes, it's true; I'm only ten years old."

Thomas stared at him, before chuckling. "I thought you said you were much older! Didn't you say you were twenty three?"

James blushed sheepishly. "I only said that because I didn't want Gordon or Henry to make fun of me for my real age."

"Why would Henry make fun of you?" Thomas asked.

James hummed. "He doesn't necessarily _want_ to make fun of someone, but he's more along the lines of a follower; trying to fit in." James explained.

Thomas chuckled. "Oh.., I see. That is understandable." He said. "I still can't believe it- only two years older than me!" He laughed. "Guess you were the youngest for a while!"

James chuckled. "Yes, I suppose so."

Then a whistle rang through the air; it was Henry. "Hello, everyone!" He smiled as he came into the Steamworks.

James and Thomas smiled back. "Hello Henry!" They chorused.

Henry smiled, before looking at the two apologetically. "I'm sorry to say this, but, James, it's time to go."

James bit his lip. "But… we never saw Edward at the sheds when Thomas was still here." James said. "Where was he at night, Thomas?" He asked.

Thomas looked over at a small space in the corner of the Steamworks. "He was normally over there; where he was out of the way, but still able to look after me."

"Well, I'll be there!" James declared.

Henry laughed a bit. "But James, aren't you worried about messing up your paint job?"

James flinched. "Well… yes." He admitted. "But I promised Edward I'd look after Thomas."

Thomas smiled. "Just go home, James. I'll be fine." He promised.

James looked at him with hesitant eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Thomas said. "I'll be ok."

After a moment, James relented. "Alright." He said. "I'll see you tomorrow. I promise."

Thomas smiled. "See you tomorrow, then."

…

Gordon smirked to himself as he steamed pridefully down the track, back to Tidmouth. He knew what he did to Thomas was wrong, and he may have felt a little guilty, but in his eyes, it still felt justifiable.

He felt as though he taught the little tank engine a good lesson, and he would be having more peaceful naps from now on.

But he wasn't really thinking about that. He just wanted to get home, and get some sleep to recoup from the day's hard work.

However when he reached Tidmouth Sheds, he saw Henry behind the turntable on the left track, and James in front of the turntable, looking very, _very_ cross.

Gordon only huffed. "Go into the sheds James! I must get to sleep!" He said grandly.

James weeshed. "You really have no remorse, do you, Gordon?!" He screamed, causing Henry to flinch. "You really could care less about Thomas!"

Gordon sighed, exasperated. "James, please. It isn't that important at the moment-"

"Not important?! NOT IMPORTANT?!" James screeched in disbelief. "How can you say this isn't important?! You- you hurt him! You even said it yourself! You broke Thomas!"

"In more ways than one…" Henry added gravely.

"You seemed remorseful on the day you learned about what happened to Thomas!" James pointed out. "Where- where did the remorse go?!" He demanded. "Did- did it fly out of your funnel when Edward left?!"

"Or did you only feel remorse for _yourself_?" Henry suddenly asked, moving forward a bit. "Remorse for yourself because of the fact that Edward, the oh so _old and unreliable_ engine was able to hurt _you_? Prideful and arrogant Gordon." Henry said.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Gordon…" James said. "You already hurt one child... what will you do next? Hurt another one?"

"Another one?" Gordon and Henry both asked simultaneously.

"Yes. Me." James said.

Gordon huffed. "Oh! So _I'm_ the one being prideful?! Says the one who's trying to shift the attention on themselves! At least I'm _trying_ to be remorseful!"

James weeshed angrily, moving forwards in a threatening manner, making Gordon retreat a bit. "I'm not trying to shift the attention onto myself! I'm telling the truth! I'm a child too! I'm only ten years old!" He yelled, shocking the two bigger tender engines.

"And you? Trying to be remorseful? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You couldn't act remorseful for anyone if your life depended on it!" James yelled, moving closer to Gordon.

"James please! Calm down!" Henry called out, moving onto the turntable.

"I bet you'd rather get into an accident rather than be remorseful or apologise to anyone first!" James yelled, as if though Henry didn't speak. "Like Edward said, you are a cruel and shameless bully! And- and while Edward may have only threatened to not help you anymore, WE AREN'T!" James screamed.

"What do you-?"

"Henry and I have decided, until you can actually apologise to Thomas and _prove_ you're sorry… we don't want anything to do with you!" James screamed, moving forward again, dangerously close to Gordon, until he was quickly pulled back.

James grunted as he was pulled back away from Gordon. "Hey!" He cried out in protest, looking back behind him as best he could.

Henry was there, coupled up behind James, holding him back from going any further. "I said, calm down, James." He said softly, as he gently pulled James away from Gordon and onto the turntable, before uncoupling, and backing into the very last shed, on the far left. "Let's just calm down, and get some sleep. We're going to see Thomas tomorrow. Don't you want to be there for him?"

After a moment, James sighed. "Yes… I do." He said, as the turntable turned a bit so he could back into the shed next to Henry.

"Good." Henry said, as he looked over at Gordon. "And stay away from us, Gordon." He said lowly. "Like we said; we don't want anything to do with you."

"What, so you're just going to stop hanging out with me?" Gordon asked, shocked.

The looks in Henry and James' eyes confirmed what Gordon said.

"I see…" Gordon huffed as he moved onto the turntable, and waited until it turned towards the shed on the far right, farthest away from the two other engines.

Quietly, Gordon backed into the shed. "Who needs them anyways." He said to himself. "I'll be just fine without them."

…

Very early the next morning, way before the sun was due to rise, Henry and James were both having trouble sleeping. They were worried for Thomas. Even though he showed progress, they couldn't help but feel scared- what happened if Thomas suddenly started regressing? Would they be able to help him?

"Psst. Henry, are you awake?" James whispered after a moment, unable to deal with the deafening silence.

"Yes." Came an immediate reply from the green engine.

"I can't sleep." James mumbled.

"Neither can I…" Henry whispered back.

"Can we go to the Steamworks?" James asked. "See Thomas?"

"But he's probably sleeping." Henry said.

"I know." James said. "But I want to see him. I'm worried for him. I think I'll be able to sleep better as well, knowing that I can look after him."

Henry thought for a moment, before coming to a decision. "Alright… let's go."

James smiled, and immediately moved out of his berth, and over the turntable, then quietly waited for Henry.

Once the turntable was in his direction, Henry quietly moved forward, and onto the track next to James.

The two shared a small smile before heading off to the Steamworks.

When they reached their destination, they each quietly moved into the Steamworks, and located Thomas.

But before they could reach their air ridden friend, a voice quietly broke the silence

"James, Henry what are you doing here so early, my friends?"

The two mentioned engines looked, and saw Victor steam slowly towards them, blinking his eyes tiredly, and stifling a yawn- it was obvious he was woken up by their arrival.

James smiled sheepishly. "Sorry to wake you, Victor." He said. "But we couldn't sleep. We were worried for Thomas, so we came here." He explained.

"Please, will you let us stay?" Henry asked. "We just want to make sure he's… alright. Besides, James has to help Thomas with his therapy later today, so if you won't let me stay, can you at least let James stay?" He asked.

Slowly, Victor smiled. "I see you care deeply for him." He said. "I will allow you both to stay with him. Just please, be quiet and try to get some sleep." He said.

"We will, Victor." James promised. "Thank you."

Satisfied, Victor smiled, before backing away into his preceding position, and falling back to sleep.

Quietly, James and Henry moved forwards until they were in front of Thomas. They looked at him with smiles on their faces.

Thomas was snoring softly, his face vacant of pain and/or sadness, something that was a plus for them to see.

"At least he seems to be in no pain when he's sleeping." Henry whispered.

"Yes. Quite nice." James smiled.

The two engines watch their smaller and younger friend for a little while longer, thinking about how they could help him, before falling asleep as well with smiles on their faces.

…

Thomas slowly opened his eyes, feeling the warm sun shine on his face. He blinked a few times to rid the sleep in his eyes, and looked around. He looked down below him, and saw James and Henry. He was puzzled- why were they here? "James? Henry?" He asked, looking at the two sleeping engines in front of him.

Slowly, the two tender engines opened their eyes. Immediately, they looked up and smiled at Thomas. "Good morning Thomas!" James smiled.

"Uh… good morning?" Thomas laughed. "What are you two doing here?"

They smiled sheepishly.

"We couldn't sleep." Henry said. "We were worried for you, so, we came here."

"To look after you." James said.

Thomas smiled, blushing a bit. "Aww, thanks guys." He said.

"How did you sleep, Thomas?" Henry asked, moving forwards a bit.

"I slept fine." Thomas smiled. "Although… I was a bit lonely… it was my first time sleeping, and being, alone."

"You miss Edward?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I do." Thomas said. "He was always there for me… it's just so… unusual, not having him around… I'm used to him always greeting me in the morning, and making me smile." Thomas mumbled, now frowning as he looked down.

James smiled softly. "Hey… Thomas- it'll be ok." He said. "He's not gone forever. Just for a week- he'll be back. He promised. And I'm pretty sure that all of us know now, he doesn't willingly break a promise."

Slowly, Thomas smiled again. "You're right James."

James smirked. "I know. I'm always right!" He said cheekily.

Henry laughed, and playfully weeshed at him. "Don't get smug! You're not _always_ right!" He said.

James chuckled, feeling the steam Henry weeshed at him now swirling around his wheels. "Well, _most_ of the time, then."

"Still not true." Thomas giggled.

"Hey! You're taking Henry's side?!" James laughed. "I thought you and I were friends, Thomas!" James pouted, faking mock hurt before laughing again. "What is this, 'Tease James Day'?"

"Maybe…" Both Henry and Thomas answered cheekily, looking to the side, smirks on their faces.

James gasped before weeshing at both of them. "Hey!" He said again, looking seemingly serious this time. However, soon, a smile spread across his face once more, and the new trio began laughing again.

Once they calmed down, they looked at each other.

"I'm glad you're smiling again, Thomas." James said. "For the longest time, when your wheels were being repaired, even though I couldn't visit you, I could still see you from outside the Steamworks. You looked so upset… I thought you wouldn't ever smile again, in all honesty…"

Thomas sighed. "I thought I wouldn't either." He confessed. "But I had Edward with me. He kept my smile around, and now, you two are doing the same." He smiled, looking at his friends.

They smiled back.

"Well now, Little Thomas! I see you're awake!"

The three engines looked, and saw Thomas' driver and fireman walking towards them, holding mugs of coffee.

Thomas smiled. "Yes. Good morning!"

They put their coffee cups down on a table before smiling. "Good morning." They said, before they frowned in concentration.

Thomas looked at them worriedly. "Are you two alright?"

"We'll… we've been thinking Thomas…" His driver spoke.

"Why don't we start your therapy sessions in the morning, instead of the afternoon?" His fireman asked.

"What improvement will that make?" Thomas asked innocently.

"We just thought you'd be more comfortable doing them in the morning when everything is calmer." His driver explained. "Would you like to?"

Thomas thought it over for a moment, before coming to a decision. "Yes… I would like to do that." He smiled. "Can we… do it now? Everyone's here."

His fireman nodded. "Of course, Thomas. Anything for you." He said, making Thomas blush.

So, like the day before, James moved, and coupled up to the crane holding Thomas, and everyone set off to the yard.

"Hey, I have an idea for you therapy, Thomas!" Henry said, chuffing besides the crane.

"What is it, Henry?" Thomas asked eagerly.

"What if we try, and set marks for you to move to?"

"Marks?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." Henry said. "Kind of like… getting from point A to point B." He explained. "The marks will be James and I. You try, and get from James, to me. Do you understand?"

Thomas smiled. "Yes I do!"

"That's good!" Came James' voice. "Because we're here!"

Once James was uncoupled from the crane, and he quickly moved forward, so not to be in the way.

Slowly, the crane moved, and gently set Thomas down onto the track below him, next to James.

"Ngh…" Thomas groaned in pain, closing his eyes and biting his lip.

James and Henry waited patiently as Thomas breathed slowly to calm himself down, before he opened his eyes. "Ok… I'm alright." He reassured his friends and crew. "So, how far will you two be apart?" He asked looking at Henry.

"Well, James will stay right where he is." Henry explained. "You'll start there, and I'll turn around, and move about twenty feet down the line." He said.

"Twenty feet?!" Thomas gasped. "Henry, I can't even go ten feet yet! What makes you think I can do twenty?!"

Henry smiled softly. "Thomas… I'm not saying you have to go twenty feet now. I'm saying that's your mark, your overall goal. Twenty feet." He said.

"Your therapy hasn't changed Thomas." James said. "You aren't being forced to hurt yourself. You'll still be going down the line as much as you can. He's just saying from now on, that's your goal, to try and get to twenty feet, over time. You start by me, then go forwards as much as you can."

Thomas breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh… I see." He said. "I understand. I'm sorry for lashing out at you, Henry."

Henry smiled. "I accept your apology. Now you wait here." He said. Then he backed away from them.

About two minutes later, Henry reappeared in front of James and Thomas on the other side of the yard, twenty feet away.

"When you're ready, Thomas." James said.

Thomas looked at James before smiling, and James returned it.

Thomas then looked back over at Henry. He was scared. But he reminded himself that he didn't have to reach Henry yet. He'll do it over time.

So, slowly, Thomas started moving forward down the track.

Unlike the other two times, Thomas didn't stop in pain. He only hissed in discomfort but was otherwise fine, and kept moving.

To distract himself, Thomas decided to think back on some old memories while he moved. He ended up thinking about his friend, Edward. And he smiled.

One

..Two

…Three

….Four

…..Five

"That's it, Thomas." His driver smiled. "Easy does it…"

Thomas felt pain in his wheels, so he bit his lip. But he found, to his shock, it wasn't overwhelmingly bad, so he kept going.

His thoughts drifted back to Edward, on the day he left, and back to his words.

…Six

…Seven

 _Be good..._

…Eight

 _Be strong..._

…Nine

 _Be brave..._

…Ten

 _I promise..._

…Eleven

 _I'll be back._

…Twelve

Henry and James' eyes widened in shock as they watched Thomas move so far down the track. Thomas' crew was in just as much shock as they were- this was only Thomas third day! But here he was, going so far! They were so proud of their small tank engine!

Thomas stopped suddenly, feeling a sharp pain in his wheels, panting and whimpering. "I can't… go any further." He whimpered, clamping his eyes shut and biting his lip from the pain.

"Thomas…" Came Henry's bewildered voice, causing Thomas to slowly open his eyes.

Then the little blue tank engine heard chuffing from behind him, and saw James steam up to him, the same bewildered look on his face.

"What?" Thomas asked innocently, the pain and discomfort slowly diminishing from his wheels.

"You… you almost made it Thomas!" James smiled. "You almost made it to Henry!" He cheered.

"I did?" Thomas asked as he looked at Henry. "How far was I?"

Henry smiled. "You are seven feet away from me Thomas. You almost made it!"

"You got past ten feet!" James cheered. "Hooray for Thomas!"

"Hooray for Thomas!" Henry chanted.

"Hooray for Thomas!" His crew cheered, pumping their fists in the air.

Thomas slowly started to smile and then started to laugh. "Hooray for all of us!" He cheered happily.

Soon the yard was echoing with laughter and cheers for the small tank engine.

Once everyone calmed down, James looked at Thomas and smiled. "Just wait until Edward sees you! He'll be so proud!" He praised.

"What's your goal Thomas?" Henry asked. "What do you want to accomplish most with this?"

Thomas smiled. "I may not get very far- but in the very least, I want to surprise Edward!" He said. "By the time he gets back, I want to be able to be on the tracks without my wheels hurting." He said. "I want for him to able to see the progress we've made!"

"So, you want both you and Edward to benefit." James said.

Thomas smiled. "Yes!"

James smiled softly. "Don't worry Thomas, we'll get there."

Thomas smiled back. "I knew I could count on you…"


	4. One Puff Forwards, Two Puffs Back

**Fractured Ch. 4**

 **A.N. Thank you, RSlikestoread, for the chapter name! (Erg… I wish I could write better…)**

…

The next day, around eight in the morning, laughter could be heard from the Steamworks. James, Henry, and Thomas were all awake, and James was telling Thomas about the time when Henry wouldn't leave a tunnel due to rain.

"Haha… hehe…" Thomas giggled breathlessly as he tried to catch his breath, still being held one foot in the air by a crane. Thomas took a few deep breaths, before looking down at Henry who was blushing madly, but still smiling.

"Henry- did you really hide in a tunnel because of some rain?" He asked.

"Yes Thomas-" Henry admitted after a moment. "I did."

"But it's only water Henry." Thomas smiled. "The same as-" But suddenly, there was a crash.

Kevin happened to be carrying some steel poles that were to be used for some new lamp lights. But like always, he stopped too recklessly, causing his hook to lurch forward, dropping the flatbed, and scattering the poles all over the ground onto the tracks in front of him.

Victor happen to be moving down those same tracks and he had to brake quickly so to avoid rolling onto the poles and derailing. The amount of force he had to put into stopping caused a horrifying metallic squealing sound to echo throughout the Steamworks.

The noise not only terrified the three engines, but terrified workers who were making new bolts. It caused them to jump, and they nearly fell off the platform they were standing on. However, they were able to catch themselves on the railing before they fell. The bolts on the other hand, weren't so lucky.

They fell off the little dustpan like tool they were cooling on and to the floor. Unfortunately, they were freshly made bolts- still white hot from just being pulled out of the molds.

Compared to the bolts, the ground was quite cold, so when the bolts hit the ground, they started to crack, squeal, and pop- like a hot kettle on a stovetop and popcorn.

Suddenly, Thomas eyes widened.

That cracking noise…

 _The_ cracking noise.

Thomas found himself no longer safe in the Steamworks with his friends- he was back, coupled up behind the Express moving faster than he ever had in his life, alone, afraid, and in pain.

He felt the wind whip harshly across his face and boiler like someone slapping him repeatedly.

He could hear Gordon laughing and feel him speed up every time he begged the bigger engine to stop.

" _Stop! Stooop!"_

" _Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"_

He could feel the excruciating agony of his wheels cracking beneath him; it was horrible.

His wheels felt like they were on fire- the searing, white hot sting he felt that day would always be on his mind, he knew. No matter how much therapy he did.

And he could hear Gordon's evil laugh as he was being tormented.

Thomas eyes were wide with fear, tears were streaming down his face, his mouth was open, letting out sobs and whimpers, and he was shaking.

James looked up at Thomas in worry. "Thomas?!"

James' cry immediately caught everyone's attention.

Quickly, Thomas' driver and fireman ran to their small tank engine.

"Thomas!" His driver called out in fear. "Thomas! Thomas, please answer us!"

Henry and James looked at each other before coming to a silent decision.

Quickly, they breathed in, and blew their whistles as loud as they could, hoping that would catch the attention of the little blue tank engine.

It did.

Thomas screamed as he was harshly dragged out of the memory and back to reality. He looked around in fear and hast, trying to comprehend where he was.

"Thomas!" James called out. "Thomas, Thomas calm down! You're ok!" He said, trying to reassure his friend.

Thomas didn't answer as he closed his eyes, and started to breathe deeply, before starting to sob.

"Thomas…" Henry said softly, worried for his small friend; but Thomas didn't respond.

"Ah… looks like we'll have to scrap these bolts, and start over." A worker said, picking up a semi-cool, bent, broken, and cracked bolt with his gloved hand, while examining it.

"Those noises…" James mumbled to himself before slowly putting the pieces together. "Oh Thomas…" He said, looking at the small tank engine. "They scared you."

After a moment, Thomas opened his eyes, to look at James. "Can we just… do my therapy?" He asked quietly, his voice eerily low and monotone.

James felt his boiler quake in uncomfortableness, but slowly, he agreed. "Alright…"

Quickly he left to turn around, then backed up into the Steamworks once more, before coupling up to the crane, and quietly leaving, with Henry following.

When they reached the yard, James quickly moved out of the way so Thomas could be set on the tracks.

Thomas clenched his eyes shut, expecting to feel pain but- there was none.

Slowly, Thomas smiled again. "I-It didn't hurt!" He smiled in joy, seemingly forgetting about earlier in the Steamworks.

James, Henry, and Thomas' crew all smiled as well. "We're making progress." His driver said in adoration towards his small engine.

"So Thomas." Henry said. "How far do you want to try today?"

"Maybe… fifteen feet?" Thomas asked.

James smiled. "We'll see how you do."

But, before Henry could even begin to move backwards, the sound of a low whistle could be heard from the distance.

Suddenly, out came Gordon, thundering down the line near the yard, pulling the Express, a very boastful smirk plastered on his face.

"Express coming through!" He boomed grandly, speeding down the tracks, making them vibrate as he moved.

Thomas eyes instantly widened, and he screamed in fear.

As Gordon rushed past him, it triggered something inside Thomas.

Something that Thomas didn't understand.

It made Thomas feel shattered, fragile, and battered.

Something inside him _broke_.

Out of fear or pure instinct- maybe both, Thomas rushed backwards as fast as he could- and immediately regretted it.

He screamed again- but in pain. His wheels were still quite sensitive, and he nearly fell off the track he was on from the force.

Not only did he go much too fast, way too soon, but he also rammed into something. It made pain shoot up through his entire body, causing him to shake in pure agony.

"THOMAS!"

He heard his friend's cries of fear, along with his crew's, but before he could respond, however-

"Hey! Get away from us!" Came a high pitched voice along with grumbles of anger from behind the tank engine.

Thomas screamed even louder as he was suddenly pushed harshly away from whatever he rammed into, causing him to launch forwards.

"Troublesome trucks!" He heard Henry scream in anger.

Thomas tried desperately to put on his brakes to stop, but that only made his fear, tears, and screams worse.

"Thomas! Thomas, hang on!" He heard James yell.

But sluggishly, Thomas began to slow down.

Thomas was shaking to the core, in both pain and fear, and he was sobbing loudly.

But his crying hitched as he felt a familiar, burning sensation in his wheels.

Then, a noise rang out through the air that Thomas knew all too well.

'CRACK!'

Thomas' eyes widened. "James!" He cried out in terror and desperation. "James please, help me! Don't let me-" But he was cut off by stabbing pain, and the sound of even more cracks.

Like on the day of his accident, there was one more final deafening 'CRACK!' before Thomas started falling over.

"NO!"

"THOMAS!"

Thomas could hear everyone's cries as he fell over, while all he could do was scream as loud as could, as he fell off the track, and onto his side.

However, when he fell over, Thomas didn't just fall onto rock and gravel- he fell on nails and broken glass- and it only made his suffering worse.

His wheels were still halfway intact, but they were still falling apart, onto the track below him, and he was _screaming_.

Not only where his wheels broken again, but glass and nails where now digging harshly into his body and face.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! It hurts!" Thomas screamed, wanting to somehow get rid of his misery.

"Thomas!" Then James steamed forward, with Henry behind him, once again pulling Judy and Jerome.

"James…" Thomas gasped, feeling the energy slowly leave his body. "Please… h-help me…"

James then quickly moved forwards, letting Henry come into view.

"Oh cinders and ashes… Thomas…" Henry gasped, his breathing uneven as he stared down at his small quivering friend.

Everything was quiet as Thomas lifted in the air.

But as he was lifted, this time, he didn't hesitate to scream.

The glass and nails were shoved harshly into his body and face- and it hurt _so badly_.

When he was lifted into the air, it caused the wind to brush his body, making the glass and nails tingle his body, making Thomas feel like he was being burnt.

"Don't- don't worry Thomas! We'll fix you! You- you'll get better!" Henry called out shakily to Thomas as he rushed back to the Steamworks.

Thomas only clamped his eyes shut, trying desperately to ignore the pain coursing throughout his body.

When they reached the Steamworks, Thomas was quickly, but gently, hoisted up into the air by another crane, while workers started examining him.

Nails and glass were sticking out of Thomas' body and face. It looked as though they were a part of him- melded into his body, and yet, they looked so foreign.

Thomas wheels were still breaking apart, falling onto the track below him.

All the while Thomas had his eyes shut, and was sobbing quite loudly, as his driver and fireman did their best to comfort him.

A worker sighed. "We can't do anything now…" He said. "The wounds are too fresh... we'll only cause him more pain. Besides, if we try to do anything now, the pieces would most likely break, and be stuck- then we really couldn't help him…"

"So you're just going to _leave_ him like this?!" Henry gasped.

The worker looked up at Henry. "Would you rather he be in more pain?"

Henry looked down at the track below him, and bit his lip. "No…"

"Then we have to wait." The worker said. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled before leaving.

After the workers left, a heavy, uncomfortable silence fell over the room.

"Thomas…" His driver started, reaching out for him, but Thomas clamped his eyes shut harder, clenched his teeth, and let out an angry- albeit terrified- growl of warning.

His driver exhaled sadly, and withdrew his hand, before backing away.

James bit his lip. "Thomas, please…" But Thomas huffed.

"Go away James." He mumbled lowly, opening his eyes as best he could, and looking to the side.

James' breathing became uneven. "Thomas please!" He begged. "I just want-"

"I don't _CARE_ what you want! Just _GO AWAY_ James!" Thomas yelled, anger swirling in his eyes as he glared down at the black painted tender engine.

James backed up in alarm at Thomas' tone. Without realising it, a few tears escaped his eyes as he stared longingly at the blue tank engine.

"As you wish, Thomas…" He finally said after a few moments, before backing out of the Steamworks with Henry and Thomas' crew following.

But as his friends and crew left, Thomas couldn't help but stare after them, fear replacing the anger, as he silently screamed for them to come back.

"Help me…"


	5. New Pain, Sleepy Confessions, and Worry

**Fractured Ch. 5**

 **A.N. I'm going to focus on their (the engines) drivers and firemen in this chapter as well.**

 **Thomas' driver and fireman: Jason and Derek  
James' driver and fireman: Shawn and Mason  
Henry's driver and fireman: Mark and Caden  
Edward's driver and fireman: Dean and Kurtis  
Gordon's driver and fireman: Jeffery and Andrew**

 **A.N. 2 I also know that in real life, it'd be impossible for engines to move on their own. But since in this show, they can feel emotion, talk, and sing, I feel that they could move on their own. But that being said, I'm only showing a brief moment in this chapter where an engine moves on his own. So please don't freak out :)**

…

It was nearing nighttime on Sodor, and everything was unusually quiet- especially at the Steamworks.

Tucked away in the darkest, farthest corner by his request, was Thomas. He had asked to be moved there shortly after his friends left, and hasn't made a single noise since.

He hated how he looked.

He hated how he felt.

But most importantly, he hated how he acted towards his friends.

He knew they just wanted to help but… he couldn't accept it. He didn't want them to put their lives on hold just because his was turned upside down. He didn't want them to drop everything just to try and help fix something that was so… _easy_. But he knew- this wasn't easy.

For heaven's sake, he was in _so much pain_. The nails, the glass, his wheels… all of them contributed to his now scarred form.

The nails and glass still dug into his body and face, causing jolts of agonising stings to course through him at unexpected moments.

Scars were already forming and it seemed that if Thomas tried anything at all, the nails and glass would rip him even more.

The roof of his cab was dented so severely, it caved in, nearly breaking to pieces. His buffers were dented horrendously- but mainly only on the right side, having only fallen on only one side, and not rolling any.

Three nails dug into his face, two ripping into his cheek, causing two six inch gashes to make their horrid appearance across his face. The other pinned his right eye shut, barely missing piercing his actual eye; and every time he moved his eye, he could feel the point of the nail gently graze it. The windows in his cab were shattered, and some shards fell into his whistle, making it painful to do so.

Larger glass shards were plunged harshly into his body, tearing holes in his frame, making Thomas feel very uncomfortable. Gusts of wind would occasionally sweep into the Steamworks, and would dance their way into Thomas' wounds in his body, making him shiver.

Smaller pieces of glass were lodged into his lips, splitting them open, making it painful to talk, smile, or even frown.

And his wheels- he couldn't wrap his mind around it. He was so close to getting better… and now… they were broken again.

 _He was broken._

"All the more reason I don't want their help…" Thomas mumbled painfully to himself. "I don't want to burden them just to try and help… a monster."

"You're not a monster, Thomas…" Jason said, as he slowly approached his tank engine. "You're just- hurting."

"It didn't give me the right to go off on my friends like that, though!" Thomas growled, before wincing. "They wanted to help me… but look how I acted."

Derek sighed. "Thomas… everyone acts differently to certain situations. You're no exception. You're hurting, and need time to rest. You were just overwhelmed…"

"But I need my friends…" Thomas whispered. "I need… Edward…"

Jason and Derek looked at each other. "We'll do what we can." Derek promised quietly.

Thomas bit his lip, but immediately released it, upon feeling both the glass and pain. "Thank you…" He mumbled.

"You're welcome." Derek said. "Now, try and get some sleep, alright?" Then he and Jason gave their tank engine one final comforting smile, before they left for the night.

Thomas watched them leave before closing his one good eye, losing himself in his thoughts. But quickly it snapped open once more upon hearing a crane moving.

He looked, and saw that it was carrying a sheet of glass which was right in front of him. A worker standing on the platform of the crane smiled softly. "Sorry, little one." He said as he gently stopped the machine and put on the brakes. "I just need to put this here for the night. I didn't mean to be a bother."

"No." Thomas quickly said. "You're no bother." He reassured.

"Alright." The worker said as he got down. He turned towards the little tank engine and gave a pitiful smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Thomas mumbled, then he heard the man's footsteps gently fade away as he left the building.

Once he was sure the man was gone, Thomas turned his attention to the sheet of glass in front of him. As he peered into the reflective surface, he couldn't help but cringe- at his own reflection.

Dents, holes, scratches, scars, and gashes covered Thomas' body and face. His once bright blue paintwork was now dull and dreary.

His eyes- or rather the one that he could see- once sparkling with hope and wonder, now seemed lifeless- but slowly, he could see them turning a dark blue.

He cringed again- in pain and shame.

As he looked at his reflection, he couldn't help but examine his paintwork more closely. Especially the yellow number '1' painted on his sides.

Thomas scoffed.

Number 1…

He certainly didn't feel like number 1. It mocked him.

"Number 1's are meant for people who are the best." Thomas mumbled to himself, wincing as uncomfortable tingles coursed through his lips. "And I certainly am not the best…" He said. "I… don't deserve this number…" His voice cracked. "I don't deserve my friends." He closed his eye, and quietly began to sob.

…

Meanwhile, James and Henry were at Tidmouth, in a heavy silence, and very worried.

James felt his boiler quake in uneasiness. He couldn't believe how Thomas looked. Not only physically- but emotionally and mentally as well. He looked tired, drained, and completely done with the world.

"I can't take this anymore." James said suddenly.

Henry looked at him. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly, so not to wake up the slumbering Gordon on the other side of their home.

"I'm going to see Thomas." James said.

Henry frowned. "James, I don't think that's a good idea… you saw how he reacted to us."

"He was just hurting." James said. "The Thomas I know would never push us away."

"You haven't known him for that long." Henry reminded quietly.

"No, but we have."

Both Henry, James and their crews looked up at the sound of the new voices.

"Jason. Derek." Shawn said in surprise.

"What are you two doing up so late?" Mason asked.

"You two should be sleeping." Mark said.

Caden nodded. "They're right you know."

Jason scoffed. "How do you expect us to sleep, knowing Thomas is hurt?"

"We've tried sleeping." Derek said. "But we can't."

"Ok." James said quickly. "Back on topic. You said, you've known Thomas longer, can you answer me a few questions?"

Jason and Derek nodded.

James sighed, looking down, before back at Thomas' crew. "Thomas… he wouldn't normally act like- _that_ , right?" He asked softly.

Jason shook his head. "No. He wouldn't. But Thomas was- Thomas _is_ trapped in a situation he does not understand. After you left, he asked to be moved. He didn't want to be seen."

"He told us he hated how he acted towards you all." Derek said. "That he knew you were just trying to help." He mumbled.

"He called himself a monster." Jason said, spewing the last word out like venom as he clenched his fists.

"But… he isn't a monster." Henry said.

"That's what we told him." Derek said.

"Another question, please?" James asked hopefully.

"Go ahead." Jason said.

James sighed again. "I don't know if I've just been seeing things but… Thomas' eyes. They- they…"

"Turn blue?" Derek asked.

James looked at them in surprise. "Y-Yes…! What… what does that mean? I mean, I haven't seen any other engine's eyes change colour before."

Jason and Derek looked at each other, before looking back at the engines and people.

"Thomas is… slightly different from other engines." Jason said. "When his eyes turn blue, it means he's showing very strong emotions."

"Like a mood ring or necklace." Mason said quietly.

"In a way, yes." Derek said. "But his eyes only turn blue when the emotion he's feeling is _strong_. I wouldn't doubt if his eyes are blue right now."

That made everyone cringe.

"If he's happy _normally_ , like just smiles and laughs, they'll stay the same." Jason said. "But when they're strong… for example- James. At the end of the second day of his therapy a few days ago, when you were making him laugh, his eyes were blue right?"

"Yes. But only for a minute." James confirmed. "They were blue again when he was back at the Steamworks, after Henry left."

"His emotions were very strong then." Derek said. "On that day, you made him feel truly happy. Happier than ever. You made him truly laugh, even after his horrible accident."

"So… his eyes turn blue… only when his emotions are very strong." James said.

Derek nodded. "Exactly. Both for happy and sad."

"I see…" James mumbled. "I need to see him."

Jason and Derek nodded. "Go ahead." Derek said. "But we're going to try and get some sleep."

"You two deserve it." Henry smiled.

Thomas' crew smiled once more before they left towards the workmen's hut.

Quickly, Shawn and Mason climbed into James' cab, and then James was off.

…

When he reached the Steamworks, James tried his best to peer in before entering to see if he could spot his friend. But it was in vain.

He remembered how Thomas' crew told him he was moved because Thomas didn't want to be seen.

So, slowly, he went inside.

He looked around, hoping to see any sign of his blue friend, but he was finding nothing.

 _Where is he?_ James thought quietly to himself. But his question was answered as he heard a sob come from the back of the Steamworks. He quickly looked towards the sound and moved silently towards it.

As he moved closer he could faintly see the silhouette of a little tank engine being held in the air by a crane.

He stopped when he was about seven feet away from Thomas, but the little blue engine didn't even acknowledge his presence.

Thomas' eyes were closed and he was crying. He was shaking, with tears running down his face and splashing onto the track below him.

"Thomas…" He whispered. But Thomas didn't hear him. James sighed. Then he quietly started to examine the E2 as he started to calm down.

Slowly, James saw Thomas open his eye, but he still didn't see James.

Even though Thomas was battered and bruised, James could still see that his eyes still had that sapphire spark. And his livery, though worn, still reminded him of the sky in summertime. Clear, bright, and beautiful.

James closed his eyes and huffed quietly. Even though Thomas was hurt, physically and mentally, he still saw that same cheeky, kind, funny, cute tank engine.

Suddenly, James' eyes widened. _Wait, cute?!_

He looked away from the beaten tank engine, and tried to untangle his whirling thoughts.

It took him a while, but soon, James found his answer.

After a moment, James slowly started to smile. _Yeah… cute._

He looked back up at Thomas, and saw that his shaking was slowly subsiding, and his breathing was evening out.

James took his chance.

"Thomas." He said, but louder than before.

The blue tank engine gasped, and frantically looked around until his gaze landed on James.

"James…" He said quietly. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you." James said matter-of-factly. "No one deserves to be left alone when they're hurting."

Thomas let an emotionless chuckle leave his mouth. "Thanks…" He mumbled.

They were quiet for a few moments before wind blew into the Steamworks, and a groan left Thomas' mouth.

James immediately moved closer. "Thomas, are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

Thomas breathed in and out sharply. "The… the wind…" He gasped. "It- it hurts…"

James looked towards Thomas' wounds, then to the Steamworks' sliding metal doors, before making a decision.

Quickly, he started reversing down the track, towards the exit.

"James..? Where are going? What are you doing?"

He heard Thomas' voice, but he kept going.

When he reached the exit, Shawn and Mason jumped out of James' cab, and pulled a lever to shut the doors.

While they were doing that, James went forward again towards Thomas, and stopped when he was just two feet away.

When he stopped, he heard a loud 'CLANG!' from behind him, then felt Shawn and Mason return to him.

"We've shut the doors." Shawn said.

"Does that help you any, Thomas?" Mason asked.

"Yes… very." He said. "The wind… really hurt my wounds." Before Thomas could say anything else, the wind started up, howling from the outside. "I'm glad you shut them when you did…"

James felt bad for his friend. "Thomas… I'm so sorry…"

Thomas looked at him with confusion. "Why… are you sorry?"

James bit his lip, and looked down at the track.

Thomas stared at his friend with worry. "James… please, what's wrong?"

"I could've stopped you from falling." James said. "You- you begged for my help, and I could have..! But… I wasn't fast enough."

"No, no, no, no, no James." Thomas said, but winced feeling his lips tingle. "Please don't blame yourself. I called out for you not because I thought you could save me from falling- really, no one could. But because I knew you'd do everything in your power to help me after."

James looked up at Thomas, and smiled. Thomas tried to smile back, but he couldn't.

"Your eyes are blue." James whispered.

"I know…" Thomas mumbled, looking to the side. "I wish they weren't… not for this reason…"

James sighed. "Thomas… what can I do to make you better? Anything?"

"Two things?" Thomas asked.

James smiled. "Anything." He repeated. "I promise."

"One, please stay with me." Thomas begged. "I don't want to be alone. My driver and fireman have been staying with me, but they deserve a night of sleep."

"I will." James said, smiling a bit.

"Two, please… get in contact with Edward…" Thomas said. "I… need him."

Shawn and Mason stepped forwards. "We'll do that." Shawn said. "We know Edward's driver and fireman, we'll call them tomorrow."

"Thank you…" Thomas breathed. "Thank you…"

Then they heard the side doors open, before two other men stepped into the Steamworks.

"Jeffery, Andrew!" Mason said. "What are you two doing here?"

"It's Gordon…" Jeffery sighed.

Thomas' breath hitched.

"He just doesn't seem to care about what's happened to Thomas." Andrew huffed. "But we came here, just to see how you were doing." He smiled a bit, and looked at him.

"I've been better…" Thomas sighed.

Everyone stared at him with sad eyes.

"You all should go home." James said, as he looked towards his crew and Gordon's crew. "Get some rest."

Shawn got out of James' cab, with Mason following, before putting his hand on the black painted engine's buffers. "We'll be back in the morning." He said.

James smiled. "Alright."

Then, all four men quietly left the Steamworks.

After they left, James looked up at Thomas with a smile.

Thomas sighed, before looking away.

James moved a bit closer to Thomas. "Thomas… I'll never leave you."

Thomas shifted his gaze back to James, for once, hope gleaming in his eyes again. "You promise you won't?"

"I promise." He said. "I…" But he stopped himself from saying anything.

"You what?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing." James said. "I forgot…"

Thomas smiled a bit, before sleep started to claim him. "You know… I love you, James." He said groggily before falling asleep.

James looked back at Thomas' now sleeping form with wide eyes. "I… I love you, too." He whispered.

Whether or not what Thomas said was caused by lack of sleep, James would always cherish those words… because he was already hopelessly crushing on the broken little tank engine.

…

When Shawn, Mason, Jeffery, and Andrew returned to the workmen's hut for the night, they saw Mark and Caden already asleep in their beds.

However, they heard talking in the next room.

Taking off their shoes and hanging their coats, they walked to the kitchen, and saw Jason and Derek sitting at the kitchen table.

"What are you..?" Mason started, but Derek quickly shushed him. He got up, and walked up to the four men, intent on explaining.

"We're on the phone with Dean and Kurtis." Derek whispered. "They called just a little while ago, saying Edward was worried, that he feared something was wrong…"

All the drivers and firemen stared at each other.

Oh, how _right_ Edward was…

…

Dean put the phone down, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kurtis' mouth was open, his eyes were wide, and he was pale.

Quietly, the two got up, and left the station they were at, and walked back to the shed were Edward was staying in.

Edward bit his lip. "Well?" He asked. " _Is_ something wrong, or am I just being paranoid?" He hope desperately it was the latter.

"You were right, Edward…" Kurtis said, taking off his hat, and staring up into the Mainland night sky.

"Thomas' wheels broke again." Dean said.

Edward felt his breath hitch in his throat, as he stared wide eyed at his crew. "W-What?"

"Thomas' wheels broke again." Dean repeated. "But… it's more than just his wheels. When he fell, he fell onto nails and glass. He's _hurt_ …"

"Oh no…" Edward mumbled to himself before looking back at his crew. "I- I have to get back to him!"

Dean put his hands up. "Calm down Edward." He soothed. "I know you want to get back to him, but this is only your third day here. You need to stay a full week to help arrange deliveries."

"Can't- can't someone else take my place?" Edward asked desperately. "He needs me!"

"Yes, yes, we know." Kurtis said. "But remember, he has Henry, James, and his crew. He's not alone."

But Edward did not looked convinced.

Dean sighed. "Alright, how about this: tomorrow, while you work, I'll see if I can find someone to replace you here, so you can go see Thomas. But if not, you stay and continue working. Fair?"

"… Fair…" Edward said after a few moments.

"Alright." Dean said. "Now please, try and get some sleep."

"I'll try..." Edward mumbled.

Satisfied, Edward's crew left to get their own sleep.

Edward looked up at the sky towards the direction of Sodor.

"Thomas… I'm coming…"


	6. Wonder, Lullabies, and Silent Apologies

**Fractured Ch. 6**

 **A.N. WHOO! This fanfiction has inspired a fanart piece! My talented sister, RSlikestoread, has made a fanart piece inspired from the last chapter! And it is now the new cover of this story!**

 **Next to update: 'BtMCSitSF' (maybe)**

…

"I don't understand." A worker said as he quietly walked around a still sleeping Thomas as he examined the small tank engine.

It was early in the morning- 5 a.m. to be precise, and a worker had come in early to see how Thomas was doing, and to see if they could try and start helping him. Though, the chances of that looked bleak.

"What don't you understand?" James asked quietly, who was also awake, watching over the small engine.

The worker walked over to the crane that was holding Thomas, and looked over the controls. Slowly, he pulled a purple colored lever, and it gradually started to lower Thomas to the ground.

The worker moved the lever gently, so as to not wake the slumbering engine.

When Thomas was a foot above the ground, the worker stopped pulling the lever, and walked back to the small engine, quietly beckoning James over.

James obeyed the silent command, and moved quietly forwards, until he was right in front of Thomas, on the track to the right.

"Look at this…" The worker said, as he gazed at Thomas. "Look at him."

James did so, and stared at him. "I know…" He whispered. "Can… can you help him today..?"

The man sighed. "We'll try…" He said. "But- from the way things look at this moment, I don't believe we can do much."

James bit his lip. "Alright."

The worker slowly rubbed the back of his neck. "I should… I should go." He said. "See when we can try and help Thomas…" Then he quickly left the Steamworks.

After the worker left, a soft groan could be heard as Thomas started stirring awake. But the groan quickly turned to a wail of pain as Thomas' eye shot open.

"OW!" Thomas screamed.

James moved forward quickly, his eyes wide. "Thomas! Thomas, please…" He begged. "Please don't cry… you're alright."

Thomas huffed, closing his eye, while breathing sharply. He took deep breaths, trying to dim down the searing pain that plagued his entire body, before he spoke. "No… no, I'm not." He whispered before tears started spilling from his eyes.

James was at a loss for words. "I mean- I mean… what I meant was-" But James' words died in his throat as Thomas opened his left eye.

Despite Thomas' condition, James found himself still captivated by the tank engine's sapphire, watery gaze.

"I mean… we'll get you better, Thomas." James finally said. "Please… believe me."

Thomas took a small breath. "Alright… I believe you."

James let a relieved smile come over his face, but Thomas didn't smile back, instead, he looked away.

James sighed, and looked down as the two fell into an awkward silence.

"James?"

The engine in mention looked up at the sound of a new voice to see his fireman, Mason, walk in.

"Time for work…" He said quietly.

James groaned inwardly, though he knew he could not refuse his work. "Alright." He said.

That caught Thomas' attention. "W-Wait James..! You said you wouldn't leave me!"

James cringed in guilt. "I know Thomas… but I still have my jobs to do…" He said. "I can't just let Henry, Toby, and Gordon do my work all day."

"I'm sure you could let Gordon do your work…" Thomas muttered bitterly.

James chuckled. "Yes… but then nothing would be done. He would just complain all day." He explained. However, when he saw Thomas didn't look any more convinced, James moved forward until he was only a few inches away from the beaten blue engine.

"Thomas… I promise, I'll be back, alright?"

Thomas looked back at James, completely silent. "You promise." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I promise." James said sincerely.

"Ok…"

Satisfied, James started to back away from Thomas, and towards the Steamwork's exit.

However, there was still one thought, trapped his mind, that kept beating him.

 _Last night…_ James thought. _Thomas said… he loved me… does he really..? No. He was just saying that out of sleep deprivation… yeah… sleep deprivation._ James sighed. _And even if he wasn't, he probably just meant it in a friendly way…_

James sighed again. "Actually, Thomas I need-" But he stopped himself as his eyes landed on the blue engine.

He was sleeping.

 _I'll have to ask later…_

…

It was noon, and Sir Topham Hatt was in his office, sorting through paperwork; but his mind was elsewhere. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, feeling waves upon waves of worry wash over him mercilessly.

Ever since he heard of Thomas' most recent accident, and what damage it had caused to him, he became very worried.

What was going to happen to the rest of his engines? How would they be affected by this? Would Thomas be able to recover?

The man sighed, and sat back in his chair, utterly exhausted. He was very worried.

Whether or not he showed it very much, Sir Topham Hatt cared deeply for his engines.

To them, Sir Topham Hatt was like a confidant, and a guardian to them. He would do anything to make sure they were all safe. But, he had failed this time.

He leaned forward, placed his elbows on the desk, and hid his face in his hands. "Oh… what am I to do..?"

Then the sound of a door opening could be heard. "E-Excuse Sir. I have the paperwork- like you asked." Came a slightly jumpy voice.

Sir Topham Hatt looked up to see one of his workers. He sighed. "Thank you, Elijah…" And quietly took the folder from the man's hands.

Elijah quietly bowed his head before leaving, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Sir Topham Hatt then gently placed the folder on his desk as though it were the most delicate of all silks, and slowly opened it.

He was met with a picture of Thomas- when he was still painted green, when he smiling… when he was still _fixed_.

Sir Topham Hatt let a deep sigh leave him once more before he continued flipping through Thomas' paperwork.

…

It was a little past sundown and James was quietly pulling his coaches, Annie and Clarabel. He was bringing them back into the yard and to their shed after taking passengers nearly all day. Normally, he would be quite happy, for pulling passengers was his favourite job. But he couldn't feel happy- he hadn't the strength to.

James sighed.

"Well, you've been awfully quiet today, James." Annie said.

"Is everything alright?" Clarabel asked in concern.

James exhaled. "No… I'm worried for Thomas…" He mumbled. "He was so close to getting better but… now look at him…"

"We're so sorry, James…" Clarabel said sorrowfully.

James hummed, as he gently backed Annie and Clarabel back into their shed before he was uncoupled. "Thanks…" He sighed, then he silently steamed away.

As he moved down the track, James sighed in defeat. "Shawn..?"

Shawn peeked his head out from James' cab. "Yes, James?"

"Did you… by any chance hear what Thomas said to me last night..?"

"That Thomas loved you?"

James let a small huff of a chuckled leave his lips. "Yeah… do you, think he meant it?"

"I couldn't say James." Shawn said truthfully while shaking his head. "That's something you should try to find out on your own."

James sighed again. "Alright."

After a few more moments of silence, Mason spoke up. "I have news, James." He said.

"Oh?" James hummed quietly. "What would that be?"

"We're done with work today; we can go see Thomas."

James slowly started to smile. "Really?" He asked hopefully.

Mason nodded. "Yes indeed."

James smile became wider. "Then let's go!"

And so James set off.

…

Once James reached the Steamworks, he quickly applied his brakes, screeching to a stop, causing smoke to waft up from his brake blocks.

Mason groaned. "James! You mustn't brake so abruptly!" He scolded.

"It could damage your brakes." Shawn said.

James blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

Shawn and Mason quietly nodded, before James continued into the Steamworks.

When he entered, he saw Henry, and a small group of workers surrounding Thomas; he immediately became worried.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's going on here?" James asked hurriedly, moving towards everyone.

Henry moved forwards. "Calm down, James!" He said quietly. "It's alright. They're helping Thomas."

That stopped James. "R-Really?"

Henry smiled. "Yes. I was worried too, you know. But they're helping him."

"What… what are they doing?" James whispered.

"Removing the glass from his lips." Henry replied.

A shaky mix between a relieved sigh, gasp, and laugh left James' lips. "R-Really?" He asked again, almost as if he didn't believe what he was hearing.

Henry chuckled. "Yes..! I'm… so thankfully they're finally able to help- albeit only a little…"

"O-Ow…" Thomas groaned, trying to flinch away.

A worker named Tony with black hair and grey eyes grimaced. "Sorry Thomas… but please don't move. It only makes the process harder if you do…"

Thomas reluctantly sighed. "A-Alright…"

The workers then resumed their task as gently as possible. Using their hands, and small pliers, they quietly started removing the shards of glass from the young tank engines lips.

Every time they removed a shard, even though it provided some relief, Thomas flinched. "Oh please…" He moaned. "Are you done..?"

Tony sighed. "For now." He soothed. "There are still some shards, but you shouldn't even notice. For the moment, we'll put this on your lips." He said, while holding up a container filled with a white cream.

"What's that?" Henry suddenly asked out of the blue.

"It's a special cream that numbs pain, but not the actual body part itself." Tony explained. "We'll put just a few dabs over the stray shards. The pain should go away soon." Then slowly, Tony started dabbing the cream over Thomas' lips, over the glass.

Once he pulled away, Thomas waited.

A few seconds later, as Tony promised, the pain went away. Thomas smiled. "Thank you…"

Tony nodded. "You're welcome. Now, you three get some rest, and we'll be back tomorrow."

The three engines smiled.

Then Tony, and the others left.

Shawn and Mason stepped out of James' cab. "We should go as well." Shawn said. "We have some things to do."

Then James' crew started leaving. As he passed his engine, Mason patted James' buffers, while smiling, making James chuckle.

But before he went home for the night, a worker lit a lamp, and placed it by the engines, bathing them, and a small portion of the room in a soft yellow light.

Then he left.

"How- how are you, Thomas..?" James asked shakily.

Thomas sighed. "I still hurt… a lot…"

Henry bit his lip. "We're so sorry, Thomas…"

"Please… enough with the sorry's…" Thomas begged. "They won't do anything…"

Henry sighed. "Alright…"

James looked at Thomas with sad eyes. "Thomas… is there anything you want to talk about? What… what about- where you came from?"

With that question, both Henry and James saw Thomas' eye light up just a little.

"O-Ok..!" Thomas said shakily. "But, tell me about yourselves first? Please?"

"Let's whistle for it." James smirked at Henry.

Sodor's number 3 groaned. "Alright."

Then Henry and James breathed and blew their whistles, but James was slightly ahead.

Henry huffed. "Ok… I guess I'm going first."

Thomas smiled a bit. "So Henry, what about you?"

Henry chuckled. "Well… there's not much to say in all actuality. I was originally poorly built based on stolen plans of Gordon's design. That's sort of why we look similar. But, it caused problems with my health… and I kept getting sick easily..."

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"My firebox was too small to burn coal efficiently, so my fireman suggested we get some new coal for me. I improved for a while until…"

James moved closer to his friend in a comforting way.

"Until what, Henry?" Thomas asked slowly.

"Until I crashed…" Henry said.

"What crash..?"

"It was… quite severe." Henry said. "I had repairs done, and now, I don't get as sick very easily. But, there is the occasional boiler ache…"

"But now he's quite the worrier." James chuckled quietly.

"Well, given my history, you can see why." Henry said.

"True." James said.

"What about you James?" Thomas asked- but immediately regretted asking seeing James cringe. "S-Sorry… you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"No, no." James quickly reassured. "It's fine… but, I'll summarise it." He said, to which Henry and Thomas agreed.

James sighed. "Long story short- I came from a very cheap railway. They were always cutting corners and lying to save money. That's why I have… wooden brake blocks. And since it was cheap, I rarely got a wash down..."

"Is that why you're so obsessed with being clean." Henry asked- though it was more along the lines of a statement.

James blushed. "Maybe…"

Thomas let a small, breathy gasp leave his lips. "Wow…"

"Wow what?" James asked.

"Well… compared to you both of you…" Thomas started. "I had a rather e-easier upbringing."

"Oh?" Henry asked. "How so?"

"Well-.. I was rather… spoiled, 'growing up', I guess." Thomas said. "I was built by this man. He was like… a Father to me. He kept me, and made me feel safe and loved."

James and Henry smiled.

"I had my own shed, and it had a small area where the man could sit and talk with me." Thomas explained. "I didn't work with other engines- he kept me to himself. He even made a small railway just for me and-" But he stopped. "I'm- I'm sorry, I'm saying too much."

Henry smiled. "No, no." He reassured. "Go on."

"What was his name?" James asked.

"…William Barlette." Thomas said after a few moments. "His name was William Barlette."

"And he took care of you." James said.

Thomas smiled ever so slightly. "Yes."

"What was he like?" Henry asked.

Thomas sighed.

"He was amazing… he kept me safe, loved me, and would do anything for me." Thomas smiled. "But one memory will always stick with me…"

James and Henry moved closer. "What is it?" James asked eagerly.

Thunder was heard from outside, lightning flashed across the sky, and it started raining but no one paid attention. To James and Henry's delight, it seemed like Thomas was, just for a moment, back to his old self.

Thomas closed his eyes.

 _A young Thomas, painted in a baby blue livery, with his name in yellow letters quietly backed into his spacious shed just as a storm started forming._

 _A man in a black raincoat followed him in, before shutting the door, turning on a small lamp light, and lighting a few candles, creating a warm and cozy atmosphere._

" _Are you alright, Thomas?" Came a soft and caring voice._

 _Thomas looked and saw a man with short red hair and blue eyes. He was thin, tall, and had pale skin._

 _It was the man who built him: William Barlette._

 _The engine smiled. "I'm fine…"_

 _William smiled as he took off his hood. "I'm glad."_

 _Thomas smiled back but thunder rumbled loudly across the sky, and rain started mercilessly pattering on the roof of his home. His eyes widened, and he reversed back until he reached the end of his shed, and started shaking._

" _Ok, m-maybe I'm n-not…" Thomas stuttered fearfully, closing his eyes._

 _William hated to see the little engine so scared. So he came up with an idea. Quickly, he jogged up to his engine, a smile on his face. "Thomas… I have an idea to help you. But can you promise me something?"_

 _Slowly, Thomas opened his eyes. "What- what's that?" He asked._

" _I have an idea, but it requires me to grab a friend, and a couple other needed materials." William explained. "I'll have to leave for a minute, so can you promise me that you can be brave until I can come back, little one?"_

 _Thomas bit his lip. But after a few moments, he sighed. "Yes… yes, I can be brave."_

 _William smiled once more, and gently laid a hand on Thomas' buffer beam. "I'll return shortly." Then he threw his hood up, and ran out the door, closing it quickly to ensure that Thomas was not exposed to the harsh rain._

 _Thomas sighed. There was no denying that he was scared, but to keep his mind off the large storm outside, Thomas turned his attention to one of the flickering candles by him._

 _He watched the warm flame dance on its wick for a few minutes until the door to his shed opened again. Thomas looked and smiled when he saw William walked in. But his smile turned to a confused frown as someone else walked in with William. He also noticed they were each carrying a white cloth bag._

" _Um... who- who's that?" Thomas asked quietly._

 _William smiled as he and the man took off their coats. "This is my friend, Tanner Maxwell. Tanner, this is Thomas, the engine I built. The one who I told you was like a son to me."_

 _Tanner smiled. He had mid length, wavy blond hair and teal green eyes. He was somewhat thin, average height, and had olive coloured skin._

" _Hello Thomas." He greeted._

 _Thomas smiled back. "Hi."_

 _Thunder rumbled distantly, causing Thomas to whimper._

 _William smiled a bit. "Thomas, are you ready?"_

 _Thomas looked to his caregiver. "For what..?"_

" _Our idea to help you."_

 _Thomas slowly smiled. "Oh right. Y-Yes…!"_

 _William chuckled. "Alright." Then he and Tanner both reached into the white cloth bags they brought. William pulled out what seemed to be a small harp, and Tanner pulled out a violin._

 _Thomas knew what a violin was, but he didn't understand what William was holding. "What's that?" He asked, referring to what William had in his hands._

 _He smiled. "What does it look like?"_

" _A small harp."_

" _Correct." William said. "This is called a lyre. Basically the smaller version of the harp. Now. Shall we begin?"_

 _Thomas smiled. "Oh, yes please!"_

 _William and Tanner smiled, before they grabbed two chairs away from a table in a corner, and put them in front of Thomas. Quietly, they sat down, and William started to play first._

 _Thomas was completely captivated by the way his caretaker played, then not long after, Tanner joined in, playing the violin beautifully._

 _Both of them were playing their instruments carefully and skillfully. It made Thomas feel safe and warm, as he completely forgot about the storm._

 _Then, to Thomas' great surprise, Tanner started singing. Whatever he was saying, the little tank engine didn't know, because Tanner was using a different language._

 _Then William joined in._

 _Thomas' breath hitched in amazement, listening to the two men sing. He had no idea when William learned a different language, but he liked it. Really liked it…_

Thomas blinked out of his flashback when he realised that James and Henry started singing. No, they didn't start singing; they _have_ been singing. In a different language. They were singing the same lullaby that William and Tanner sang to Thomas.

Quickly, realisation dawned on him that it wasn't just those two singing. They were all singing.

None of them knew the language, yet they were singing like they did.

Slowly, Thomas smiled as the lullaby ended. He smiled just a little bit. "You guys don't even know the language." He teased quietly.

James smirked. "Neither do you."

"Touché." Thomas smiled, before it turned to a frown.

"What's wrong, Thomas?" Henry asked gently.

Thomas looked away, to the track below him. "I… I…"

James looked at his friend in worry. "Thomas…?"

"I… I don't- want to sound ungrateful when I say this but…" Thomas sighed. "I wish… I wish I never came here… I wish I… didn't m-meet you…" He whispered, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

Henry and James' eyes widened. "W-What…" Henry gasped.

"This wouldn't have happened if I didn't c-come here…" Thomas sobbed. "You guys are… great friends, but I- I just…" Thomas closed his eyes, and began sobbing.

Thomas didn't finish his sentence. He didn't need to, for Henry and James knew what Thomas meant.

"T-Thomas." James stuttered fearfully. "You- you don't mean that…"

"I don't… I don't know what I mean anymore." Thomas gasped. "I don't know who I am anymore… I just… don't know…"

Henry and James looked at each other in sadness. They didn't know what to say. So they just moved forwards, as close as they could get to the small tank engine, and started whispering comforting words to him.

And just outside the Steamworks, under the pouring rain, was Gordon. He just looked in at the sad scene unfolding inside with a heavy heart.

The sobs that left Thomas' mouth, reached the blue tender engine outside, and it actually made him feel… bad.

He bit his lip at seeing the small, beaten tank engine. Gordon cringed, for he had never seen such wounds decorate another engine so horrendously. Then another blow hit him straight on when he realised Thomas was like this… because of him.

Gordon breathed in a shaking gasp as he watched Thomas cry.

Filled with shame, Gordon looked down.

"Thomas… I'm… I'm so… sorry…"


	7. Meetings, Letters, and New Hope

**Fractured Ch. 7**

 **A.N. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks D:**

…

Very early the next day on the Mainland, it was foggy and cold. Edward's driver and fireman, Dean and Kurtis, were currently back at the station, on the phone with workers from Sodor.

Edward, who was outside the station, bit his lip as his driver and fireman hung up the phone. When they walked out, their faces held somber expressions.

"That was about Thomas- he's still hurt tremendously." Dean explained quietly. "Even more so than yesterday." He added grimly.

"What? Why?" The sky blue tender engine asked quietly.

"It seemed he just had an emotional night." Kurtis said. "At least, that's what Derek said."

"Can't I come back to Sodor?" Pressed Edward, worried.

"I'm afraid you can't, old boy- we have work to do." Kurtis added sympathetically.

Edward growled in frustration. "Then what was the use in me knowing he's hurting if I can't come back to help?!" He snapped.

"We don't know; but Thomas has your words to go on until you can return." Dean said, trying to comfort his engine

"How will that help?!"

"Those words came from you, Edward." Kurtis said gently. "They came from the one he trusts the most. At this moment, they are all he has, as well as the other engines. You don't have the power to heal him. You can only provide comfort with words and deeds. Thomas still has your kindness to him to keep him going."

"Well, that's true," Replied Edward slowly. "I'm sorry for snapping. I didn't mean to- I'm just upset that this happened. Thank you for your support."

"Hey, that's what we're for." Dean said.

"And for keeping you in one piece." Kurtis said half jovially.

"In spite of the impossible odds!" Finished Edward with a smile.

But his smile soon faded.

"What the matter, Edward?" Dean asked quietly.

"I just… I still am worried deeply. Thomas- he is so young. He shouldn't have to go through this…" Edward sighed. "I know I can't heal him… but I wish I could."

His crew looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Perhaps I could help." Came a new voice.

Both Edward and his crew looked quickly to the new voice in shock.

Standing there was a male in a black raincoat, just a few feet away from the three. "Who- who are you?" Kurtis asked, moving forwards to stand with Dean.

The man smiled and took off his hood. He had red hair and blue eyes. He was fairly tall and had pale skin. "My name, is William Barlette. And I think I know how to help Thomas."

…

Sir Topham Hatt sighed as he watched Gordon, Henry, James, and Toby depart for their jobs for the day. Even though he had been in the Steamworks with major injuries, it was still unusual to not see Thomas go with the group.

He had yet to visit him, and the man felt intensely regretful that he had not done so. But from what he was told, he was in very bad shape.

As he walked back to his office, Elijah ran out, holding a cream coloured file, looking very shocked.

Sir Topham Hatt was a bit confused. "Elijah, what's the problem?" He asked.

Elijah took a deep breath before handing him the file. "This is another one of Thomas' files, Sir." He said, pointing to the words printed in black, 'E2 Engine – Thomas (personal)'.

"Personal? Now what does that mean?" Sir Topham Hatt asked staring at the words in confusion. "I thought we only had one file for each engine!"

"As did I, Sir." Elijah spoke, taking off his hat, his platinum blond hair falling onto his forehead. "But after sorting through the paperwork for today, I found that. Perhaps you should look at it?"

"Hmm… I shall indeed." He said after a few moments. "Yes, that'll be all, Elijah."

"Yes Sir." He said quickly before leaving.

Stepping into his office, and shutting the door, Sir Topham Hatt opened the file.

When he did, he was met with many pictures; each were labeled, and each had a picture of Thomas in his original, baby blue livery. And in almost every picture, Sir Topham Hatt saw a man he had never before. The man in the pictures had red hair and blue eyes.

Curious, he sat at his desk, and started examining the photos.

' _Painted in his new livery!'_ – It showed Thomas being repainted green, and a huge smile was on his face.

' _So proud of him!'_ – Thomas seemed to be smiling even bigger, now fully painted green. The unknown man was standing on Thomas' buffer beam, a hand gently on his cheek.

Sir Topham Hatt chuckled quietly, and continued to go through all the photos.

But when he reached the last one, he was surprised.

It showed the man, once again on Thomas' buffer beam, but this time, on his knees. They both looked sad. The man seemed to be gently hugging Thomas, but there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

' _Off to greater adventures in new places! Be good, little Thomas!'_

In the file, there were photos, little notes on Thomas' condition back on the Mainland, and some paperwork that was the same in the engine's other file. He went through all of it; besides the photos, nothing seemed really new.

However, the last piece of paper was different. It wasn't typed and on blank paper, it was lined and hand written.

Sir Topham Hatt gently picked it up, and to his shock, he found that it was a hand written letter. Quietly, he started reading.

 _To whom this may concern:_

 _My name is William Rohan Barlette, and this is Thomas. A little E2 tank engine that I built myself._

 _As silly as this may sound, I love this engine dearly; and I hope that where he is going, he will be taken of and that he will be really useful. Sodor, I believe is the place._

 _I have prepared him as best I could for him to come to Sodor, but I fear that it may not be enough. For while he was with me, I spoiled him quite a bit._

 _You see, I built him because I desperately wanted to care for someone, and I wanted to show an engine kindness and love from the start. When he was finished – oh, how I cherished him. We never had any formalities; no calling me 'Sir' was a must. So he would call me either 'William' or 'Father'._

 _I never put him with other engines to work with. He still_ _did_ _work, just not with others. I pray this does not make me sound selfish, but… I did not want to share him. Though I knew he'd have to work with others sooner or later, I did send him to work with other engines for a while just before he would be sent to Sodor._

 _The only work he did however, was push around empty flatbeds, trying so hard to shunt them properly. I still chuckle, remembering his pouty face._

 _So, I do apologise if he has lack of familiarity of working with cars and coaches, and does not call his employer 'Sir' or 'Ma'am' if required._

 _Please care for him._

 _All the best,_

 _William Barlette_

The letter struck deep within Sir Topham Hatt's heart. He had no idea Thomas was this special. But it make him realise something. William had asked for Thomas to be cared for.

And Sir Topham Hatt had failed. Tremendously.

He closed his eyes, feeling them well up with tears. "I must do something… but what?"

…

Thomas yawned as he woke up a few hours later, the sun bathing him in a yellow, warm light. The warmth felt nice against his body; much better than the icy coldness he felt nearly every day.

He pressed his lips together, and he nearly cried with relief when he felt no pain. "No… no pain…" Thomas whimpered. "No pain…"

"Is that so, Thomas?"

Thomas looked to where the voice came from and gasped. "Sir…?!"

Sir Topham Hatt gave a small smile, and walked closer to his engine. "Yes Thomas, it's me. How are you?"

"I… I don't know…" Thomas answered truthfully. "I want to say I'm ok… but I know I'm not. And even if I was… it won't last, I know."

Sir Topham Hatt sighed. "I wish nothing but the best for you, young tank engine. I…" He chuckled sadly. "I wish I was able to turn back time."

"Why's that, Sir?" Thomas asked quietly.

Sir Topham Hatt looked at him with a serious and somber expression. "So this wouldn't have happened to you. It pains me to say this, but I failed you. I failed the very man that created you."

Thomas' eye widened. "William…?"

"Yes." He replied.

"How- how do you know of him?" Thomas asked, his voice quivering.

The man chuckled at the engine's innocence. "Every engine that comes to my island comes with a file. The file explains everything about the engine. Including their creators. However, you came with an extra file that was made by William himself. I know how much you meant to him, and how much he meant to you."

Thomas smiled a bit. "He does mean very much to me… I wish he was here."

Sir Topham Hatt didn't know what to say. He was about to give Thomas more comforting words, however-

There was a high pitched, quick whistle and the sound of an engine approaching the Steamworks.

Thomas felt his eyes light up- for he knew that whistle. "Edward! Edward! Edward!" He cried out as he watched the older tender engine come closer to the Steamworks while pulling a single flatbed and coach behind him. "Edward!" At this point, Thomas was sobbing with relief.

Edward smiled, but the smile disappeared as he neared closer, and saw Thomas better. He abruptly put on his brakes, stopping just outside the building. He felt as though all the steam was sucked out of his boiler.

"Thomas…" He said, horror struck- before realisation hit him. "THOMAS!" And he raced forward straight into the Steamworks, and stopped right in front of the younger engine still hoisted in the air.

"Oh, oh, Thomas…" He whispered looking over his charge in disbelief. "I… I didn't know it was this bad…" He gasped as tears came to his eyes.

"Wait, no, Edward please don't feel bad…" Thomas begged. "I'll… I'll get better!" But even Thomas knew that was a long ways away.

Edward closed his eyes, as tears flowed down his face. He clenched his teeth together, trying to remain strong- but it was hard.

"Edward…" Thomas mumbled softly after a moment. "Edward, look at me."

So, Edward did. He looked up at the younger engine, his black eyes meeting Thomas' dark blue ones.

Thomas sighed. "Let it out, Edward. Just… cry…. I did and it helped."

No sooner had Thomas spoken, Edward started to cry. Freely. He closed his eyes as they were once again flooded with tears. Soft sobs left his mouth as he started shaking. He couldn't believe that Thomas digressed this much.

Dean and Kurtis moved to the front of their engine, and started to gently pat Edward's face, trying to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, Thomas." He gasped. "I wish… I wish I had gotten here soon- sooner." Edward said, looking up at him.

Thomas sighed. "It wouldn't have mattered Edward. But you're here now. And I don't have to face this alone anymore."

Edward let a chuckle leave his mouth. "You've never had to face this alone, Thomas." He said confidently as the tears finally started drying. "You have the others here. And your crew. You were…" He took a deep breath. "You were never alone."

Thomas smiled a bit. "Yes... I suppose you're right…"

"Ahem, Thomas." Kurtis said.

The blue tank engine looked to him. "Yes, Sir?"

"We have someone here, who would love to see you." Kurtis smiled.

"Oh?" Thomas asked. "Who?"

Then Dean walked away from Edward, and to the coach behind the flatbed Edward had been pulling. When the door was opened, and the person walked out, Thomas nearly screamed.

The man that had come to see him, was William.

"F-Father…." Thomas gasped, his eyes wide.

William, who had tears streaming down his face in both sadness and relief, smiled. "Hello, Thomas."

Then William walked to the flatbed, and pulled off the cover.

The smile that graced Thomas' lips was the biggest one anyone had ever seen since his accident.

Because on the flatbed, were six small blue wheels.

Thomas let a small, sob filled laugh leave his mouth.

William smiled, and wiped his eyes. "We're going to fix you, Thomas. I promise."


	8. Repairs, Memories, New Love, and Talks

**Fractured Ch. 8**

 **A.N. 'Step into the Open Air' from Brave is the song used here. (I know I already used it, but this song is glorious.)**

 **A.N. 2 James/Thomas in this chapter :D**

…

"I try to speak to you every day, but each word we spoke, the wind blew away…" William sang quietly as he strummed his guitar gently. He was sitting cross-legged in a chair right in front of Thomas, singing to him softly as his new wheels were being put on.

He stopped singing, and started humming the song instead as he continued to play, working his best to soothe his engine.

Thomas hissed as the wheels were placed on his body and secured in place but he took a deep breath, trying to remain strong. After all, he was being fixed.

"Sir," A worker said, walking up to William. "We've finished his wheels. As his creator, we'd like you to take a look to make sure we've done it right."

William then ceased his guitar playing and humming, and stood up. He quietly walked to his engine, an encouraging smile on his face.

Thomas smiled back. "How… how do I look, Father…?" He asked meekly.

William walked around his engine, inspecting him thoughtfully, tapping a few places, making sure it was sound.

Then he walked back in front of Thomas with a happy smile on his face. "Just fine." He quietly. "Alright!" He said suddenly. "Lower him down, _gently_."

Thomas immediately whimpered. "But Father-"

"Be calm, Thomas." Came Edward's soothing voice. "You're alright. Remember how we did this before."

The little engine looked towards Edward before a small smile came to his face. "R-Right. Of course…"

So, Thomas was lowered to the ground. When he was placed on the track, he shrieked in surprise. Instead of feeling any pain, even something dull, all he felt was slightly unusual pressure. Like someone pressing their hand firmly against his cheek.

He looked extremely shocked only for a moment – before tears came to his eyes in relief. "It doesn't hurt…"

William smiled fondly at him. "That's good. Now… to figure out the glass and nails in your eye and face. And the many damages to you in general…"

Thomas glanced down at the damages he could see done in shame. "I wish this never happened…"

"As do I, little one." William said. "But we will fix you." He said sincerely. "Now, Edward. Couple up to Thomas. You will guide him to where I need him so I can figure this out."

"Yes Sir." Edward replied before moving in front of Thomas. Then Dean came out of Edward's cab, and coupled the two together.

When Edward was sure he was securely coupled to the younger engine, he started moving backwards.

Thomas gasped loudly. Even though it really had only been a short time since his accident – _two days!_ Thomas thought in shock – it felt like forever since the last time he was moving down any track.

Edward immediately stopped. "Are you alright, Thomas?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Thomas bit his lip. "Yes. It doesn't hurt… it just feels weird… keep going."

Edward gave a soft smile. And instead of moving backwards, he went forwards, and gently touched his buffers to Thomas' broken ones. "It will be alright." He whispered, before backing away, and continuing to follow William's careful instructions.

…

James sped across the tracks, Annie and Clarabel banging into him every now and then. Though their cries of 'Slow down, James!', 'We might derail!', and 'I feel dizzy!' went unheard by the black painted engine as he raced to the yard. Finally, he braked to a stop, his brake blocks sparking.

Only then, did he feel guilty, realising he ignored the two behind him. "I'm sorry, ladies…" He mumbled sheepishly, carefully moving them to their shed. "I just… I've just heard news about Thomas… I guess I got overexcited."

Annie sighed before smiling a bit. "That's alright, James." She reassured him. "Just be more mindful next time, alright?"

"I'll try." James said before he left.

Quickly, he moved down the track. "Steady, James." Shawn said. "You're really putting a lot of force on your brakes."

James blushed in embarrassment. "Right, sorry."

"James!"

The engine looked up, and saw Edward on a turntable inside the Steamworks, looking at him. "Over here!"

Without a moment's hesitation, James raced to Edward and stopped right in front of him. He looked around. "Where- where's Thomas?"

Edward smiled. "He's in that building right over there-" He said, looking over a larger shed just outside of the Steamworks. "Getting fixed. He's in there with his Father."

The way James' eyes widened, and the laugh that left his mouth made Edward smile even wider.

But James suddenly stopped. "Wait… Father?"

Edward blanched. "Oh, yes! I forgot to tell you." And he explained to James who William was.

"Thomas told me about him!" James said happily. "He did seem really nice! He's here?"

"Mhm! I met him on the Mainland after I found out about what happened to Thomas again. He said he knew how to fix Thomas." The blue tender engine explained. "Then, to my shock, he left and came back with new wheels for him. While you were out, that's when I came back here with William, and we had his new wheels placed on."

"So… Thomas is getting fixed?" James asked hopefully.

"Yes. But we don't know how much." Edward said.

James looked down. "I see… well, we should move so that we're closer to Thomas."

"Good idea." So they moved until they were both just outside the shed, both facing the door.

The two waited in silence for about an hour. In that time, Henry arrived, and they quietly explained what the situation was at the moment. He was overjoyed at the news; and when Toby arrived, the same thing happened with him.

The only one who wasn't there, was Gordon. And honestly, it didn't shock them that he wasn't. But they knew sooner or later, he'd have to come around.

Then the door to the shed opened, and William stepped out. All four friends moved forwards. "How is he…?" Toby whispered.

William smiled. Then steam seeped out from under the door, and Thomas' whistle was heard. Everyone gasped. "I have done all that I can… for now. There was only so much work done on him that Thomas could handle." Then he went partially back inside, and fully opened the doors.

And Thomas came out, moving down the rails smoothly, his sky blue wheels glinting in the sunlight.

His buffers were somewhat mended, but there was still a part that was not fully fixed, and some – not all – glass shards were finally freed from his body. The cab of his roof was fixed, but there were telltale marks were it was once caved in. His windows had new glass, and from the whistle they heard before, they could tell it was glass free as well.

The nails that once dug into his right cheek and eye were no longer there. There were now however, much defined scars on his face. But no one could really see them, because a cloth covered the entire right side of his face.

The four engines were all smiling broadly, completely at a loss for words.

Thomas gave them a shaky smile in return. "So… what- what do you think?"

"Thomas!" They all shouted, which scared him a bit.

"You're getting better!" Henry smiled.

"Hooray for Thomas!" Toby cheered.

"Hooray for Thomas!" Chanted Edward.

"Hooray for Thomas!" Cheered his crew, James, Henry, and William.

Thomas looked between all his friends, and his Father. "Hooray for all of us!" He smiled. But it soon faded. "You… you don't mind my scars..? Father says they might be permanent…"

Edward smiled. "No, of course not, Thomas." He said. "Besides, we can't really see them at the moment anyhow, because of the cloth.

"But either way, if anything," James smirked. "I bet they'll make you look cooler!"

Thomas blushed. "You… you think so, James?"

The smirk fell from his face, as he realised what he said. Slowly, James blushed as well. "Yes… I do think so, Thomas."

…

Come nighttime, Thomas was back at the Steamworks, resting near a repair station. But he was finally, _finally_ , able to stay on the tracks. When he was first returned the Steamworks however, he was confused.

' _Why can't I go back to Tidmouth yet?'_ He had asked William.

' _Because, you are not fully repaired yet, little one.'_ He replied. _'You still have some large glass shards in your body, your buffers aren't fully repaired, and neither is your body itself.'_

Thomas had understood his Father's explanation, but it did not make him feel any better. He wanted to be back at Tidmouth with his friends.

Until he remembered something: even if he _was_ able to go back… would he really want to? Because he knew one engine who would also be there.

Gordon.

Thomas shuttered at the thought.

" _Stop! Stooop!"_

" _Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"_

 _CRACK!_

Thomas screamed and involuntarily backed up, ramming into the set of buffers behind him. "No! No, please, no!" He cried, clenching his eyes shut. Pain sparked up through his body when he moved, and there was a dull stinging sensation forming in his wheels. "I'll never do it again! I swear!"

 _His evil laugh… feeling him speed up, making him go faster than before… the wind… the noises…_

"Stop!" Thomas cried, as tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Thomas!"

" _Come on! Keep up!"_

 _He begged… he pleaded… the bigger engine still didn't stop… he couldn't breathe… he couldn't think… black spots started dotting his vision…_

"Please stop! You're hurting me!"

"Thomas!"

"NO!" The little engine cried. "Make it stop!"

"THOMAS!"

He gasped sharply as his eyes snapped open. Panting harshly, he looked around hurriedly. He was back at the Steamworks. Not with Gordon. He was safe.

Thomas took a deep gulp of air, and looked to see who called his name. It was James. He was coupled up to the smaller tank engine, and seemed to have been pulling him forwards, away from the wall. "Thomas… are… are you ok?"

The little engine took another deep breath. "No… my wheels hurt again…"

"I kind of figured." James said. "I came in here to see you, and you're pressed against the wall, spinning your wheels quickly. Your eyes were closed and you were screaming."

Thomas blushed in embarrassment. "I was?"

"Yes." James said. "It scared me."

"I'm sorry, James." Thomas said quietly. "I… didn't mean to scare you… or anyone for that matter. I just… had a really bad moment."

"Well, you're safe now." James said, moving forwards, and gently pressing his buffers against Thomas'. "I will keep you safe. And so will your Father, your crew, and the other engines. Especially Edward." He smiled. "I promise."

"You… sure have been saying that a lot lately." Thomas said, before blowing at the tear stained cloth clinging to his face.

"You're the reason why I stared saying it, remember?" James asked. "You made me promise to come see you."

Thomas chuckled. "Yes, I remember. Thank you James." He smiled. "I…" But he stopped himself, before looking away.

"You what?" James asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

Thomas sighed. "I… I love you." He said slowly, looking back at him.

James' eyes widened. "R-Really?!"

Thomas hummed. "Yes… I do."

Once the initial shock was gone, James let a small chuckle leave him. "I… love you too…"

It was Thomas' turn to be surprised. "You do…?"

James smiled. "Yes. I've actually had a crush on you for a while."

"Have you now?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow smugly before smirking.

James blushed. "Don't do that!" He huffed. "But… yes, I have. I just… didn't know when to tell you. Especially with what was happening."

Thomas' smugness faded and was replaced with a genuine smile. "Well…" He hummed as he pressed himself closer to James, ignoring the small pain in his buffers. "I'm getting better, now. And I would love it if you would… stay with me?"

"On one condition." James said.

"What's that?" Thomas asked, not missing a beat.

"Be mine?"

Thomas stared at him in shock, his eyes wide and mouth open. But he slowly smiled again. "Yes."

James smiled back. "Even if you had said no, I still would have stayed."

"Aha… though I said yes." Thomas replied. And the two closer their eyes and just enjoyed the new found love between them.

…

Just outside the Steamworks, stood Edward and William. They had seen the entire display. And it warmed both their hearts to see that Thomas and James had found love in a seemingly impossible time.

"Edward." William said, taking his eyes off the two engines inside, and directed his focus on the older engine.

"Yes, Sir?"

The man chuckled. "William."

Edward let a slightly embarrassed chuckled leave him. "Right, of course. Yes, William?"

"You love Thomas, do you not?"

Edward smiled. "Just as you do, William, I can't help but feel parental affection for him." Then he frowned. "I suppose that's why it hurt me so much when Thomas digressed."

William gave a sympathetic smile. "Then I am even more correct than I thought. I saw how you reacted when you learned that Thomas was hurt worse than beforehand, even before you saw him, when you were on the Mainland." He said. "And if he so chooses, and you feel the same… I would hope that you will care for him – as a Father."

Edward let a breathless gasp leave him. "I…" He took a deep breath, before smiling. "I would love that."


	9. More Than Just Physical Scars

**Fractured Ch. 9**

…

 _ **Can't you see that you're smothering me?**_

 _ **Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control**_

 _ **'Cause everything that you thought I would be**_

 _ **Has fallen apart right in front of you…**_ **~Linkin Park, Numb**

…

" _Please… Please! Stop… I'm sorry…"_

 _But his meek cry went unheard compared to the loud, deafening sounds of the express moving down the line._

 _Thomas whimpered and panted in agony, feeling his wheels burn. "Stop!"_

 _Gordon just laughed and kept moving._

 _Thomas grit his teeth as he went faster and a painful grunt left his mouth. But he was refusing to give in. "Please Gordon, I'll never do it again!" But his pleading died in his throat as he heard the sound of metal clanking together._

 _It wasn't his wheels, it was his coupling rod that was holding him to the express. And it was slowly snapping open._

 _At first, Thomas was relieved. Maybe he could finally stop moving so fast and finally be away from this pain. But the feeling was short lived as he felt himself teeter to the left. His eyes widened as he realised his situation._

 _If his couplings were to snap, he would fall and derail._

" _Gordon! Gordon, please stop!" He cried out over the wind. "At least slow down! I'm begging you!"_

" _Sorry, little Thomas!" Was the reply. "You made this choice yourself!"_

 _Then he felt Gordon speed up again._

 _How was that even possible?!_

 _Finally, a blood curdling scream left Thomas' mouth as he felt his wheels spark from the friction and heat, and his couplings snap._

 _Thomas cried out in panic and fear as he derailed, his face scraping harshly against the rocky and splinter covered ground. He felt the roof of his cab being ripped almost completely off his body, and parts of his frame being torn open as well. The glass in his windows broke, and he felt his whistle being crushed and bent into two._

 _Thomas wailed and screamed, but there was no one around. "Please! Please help me!"_

 _Then he saw Jason and Derek walking into his line of sight, knowing they must have jumped before he crashed. For a moment, he felt hope. "Please… help me…"_

 _But they kept walking, not even looking at him once._

 _Thomas whimpered. "W-Wait! Please, don't go!"_

 _They both stopped walking, and Jason turned to look at the fallen engine. "We can't help you." He said. "We don't_ _ **want**_ _to help you."_

 _Thomas felt his already dimming firebox become even colder with dread. "W-What... no please!" He begged. "You can't leave me alone!"_

 _But they had already started walking away once more, not looking back._

 _Thomas looked down, and closed his eyes as he began sobbing. That is until he heard a low whistle. "Henry!" Thomas cried. "You- you'll help me!" He cried, pain lacing his voice._

 _The green tender engine was pulling flatbeds of hay down the line. When he saw Thomas, he didn't even flinch. "I'm afraid I can't." Henry said simply, before moving away._

 _Thomas gasped, as he inhaled slow, sharp, painful breaths. This didn't make any sense!_

 _Then he saw Edward chuffing up next to him. To his surprise, Edward stopped and actually seemed a little bewildered at Thomas' condition._

 _But before Thomas could even open his mouth to beg his mentor for help, Edward frowned. "Don't even bother. We can't help you, Thomas." He said. "You're no longer useful. You'd just be sent to the Scrapyard anyways." And with that, he steamed away._

 _Thomas stared after him with wide eyes. "Edward! Edward, no!" He wept. "Don't go! I need you! Someone, please! Anyone at all, I don't care! Just- just help me!"_

 _But no one else came. Thomas was left alone, and no one would help him._

…

Thomas screamed and cried as he called out for his friends to come back; but none did. "Don't leave me alone!" Then he gasped loudly before his eyes snapped open. He was awake, but still trapped in his dream.

His breathing was rapid, and he was sobbing. "Come back!"

James gasped, being harshly woken up by a scream. He looked to his right, and saw Thomas. He was crying and gasping. It was obvious that he was awake, but he wasn't _there_.

His eyes looked unfocused.

Quickly he moved forwards onto the turntable. He waited until he was in front of Thomas before quickly buffering up to him. He looked over his partner with scared eyes. "Thomas! Thomas, c'mon! Please focus! You're ok! William!"

William was jolted awake by James' screams. He was staying in the Steamworks in a little shed that was constructed like a home next to Thomas. So if anything where to happen to Thomas, he'd know immediately.

Swiftly, he jumped out of his bed and flung the door open before running out to the two engines. Looking over Thomas, he knew what was happening. "Thomas! Thomas, little engine, please! You're alright!"

Thomas tried to rush forwards, but he was blocked by something. "Let me go! Let me go!" He screamed.

"Thomas, please, calm down!" James cried, pushing him backwards, trying to make him stop moving, as it was just damaging his wheels.

"Let! Me! Go!" Thomas gasped. But he stopped as heard it. Sobbing.

Before he realised it, Thomas' vision cleared. In front of him, was James. He was crying.

William was also there. He was on Thomas' buffer beam, gently patting the side of his face that wasn't covered by the cloth.

"J-James…" Thomas gasped. "Father…" But he looked around. He was back in the Steamworks. "It was… a dream. You didn't leave me alone."

James was confused. "What… what do you mean?"

Thomas sighed, before he retold the entire nightmare. James and William were stunned and more tears left James' eyes. "You left me alone…" Thomas mumbled after finishing. "You didn't even acknowledge me at all. Not even a passing glance."

James took a deep breath, and pressed closer to his partner. "Never will I, or anyone else for that matter, leave you behind." He said quietly.

William gently gave the still crying engine a hug. "We'll always be here, little one. I promise."

Thomas gave a small smile, but it soon turned into a frown. "I… I wish I wasn't so afraid…"

William shook his head. "Nonsense, Thomas." He said, sitting down while still on Thomas' buffer beam, and placed his hand on the engine's cheek. "You're afraid because at this moment, you don't know better."

"Pardon, Father?"

William smiled a bit. "Did you think that after you were repaired, you'd be fine?"

Thomas looked to the side, pondering his question. "Well, yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because after someone is hurt, person or engine, their injuries can expand beyond that of just physical." William explained. "They tend to have mental breakdowns. And these breakdowns may have triggers. Like you, for instance. You don't like hearing the sound of an engine's brakes, or the sound of cracking."

"Of- of course I don't." Thomas said. "It reminds me of my crash-" But he stopped when he realised that this is what William was trying to say. "Are- are you saying, Father… that I'm… more than just physically hurt?"

William nodded. "Precisely. After something this horrific, it's going to take more than just these types of physical repairs to heal you."

Thomas looked away deep in thought. Soon, tears came to his eyes. Like little waterfalls, they slipped past his eyes and down his cheeks. He bit the inside of his mouth to suppress a sob, but it still came out anyway. Slowly, tears fell from his eyes, wetting his cheeks, and the cloth covering the right half of his face.

"It's- it's not fair…" Thomas sniffed. "I want… I want to be better." He cried.

"We will get there, Thomas." James said semi-confidently.

"I, don't think so…" Thomas whispered slowly. "Because I'm… I'm so scared, James. I can't even think of… of _him_ , without fear." He trembled. "If I can't do that… how can I even face this?"

"We'll figure it out, son." William said. "I swear it."

Thomas just looked down and continued to sob. "I… I don't want…" He sniffed. "I don't want to be hurt anymore… please… make it stop."

William quickly got down from Thomas, and looked to James, before nodding once.

Noticing the silent command, James looked to his love. "Be still, Thomas." He whispered. "Be calm. You trust us, right?"

Thomas looked at him, a little confused. "Of course I trust you. Why…?"

"Then you'll know… no matter how long it takes us… we _will_ get through this." James said.

Thomas felt a spark of hope in him before it was doused out by terror and sadness once more as he started sobbing again.

James watched in anguish as the engine in front of him started crying again.

"I promise, Thomas… we'll fix you…"


	10. Another Way for Pain to Come

**Fractured Ch. 10**

…

 **A.N. I believe engines can move on their own in TTTE, ok? But when there is an engine moving on their own in this story, it's not going to be anything major like moving across the entire island. Besides, I won't show it much anyhow. So, please don't freak out :)**

 **A.N. 2 Self-harm is in this chapter. Please read with caution. If you or anyone you know is suffering with self-harm, please get help. (But, I believe I wrote it just fine, since I myself struggle with self-harm as well, and have experienced these exact feelings)**

…

 _ **Tell them I was happy  
And my heart is broken  
All my scars are open  
Tell them what I hoped would be  
Impossible, impossible  
Impossible, impossible**_ **~Shontelle, Impossible**

…

Tears fell onto a still broken buffer beam, splashing and sliding down onto the track below the crying engine.

Thomas took a deep breath and tried to still his sobbing. But it was easier said than done.

He didn't understand why he was upset – he should be happy. The rest of his body was finally freed of glass, and his frame was fixed completely, save for the marks where the lesser dents had been, and have since been fixed.

The nails that were once in his face and eye were no longer there, and Thomas was finally able to fully close both eyes.

The only thing that wasn't fully repaired, were his buffers. They were still partially bent off his body, and it hurt whenever anyone put too much pressure on them.

It still hurt a bit to move down the tracks as well. Because even though he had new wheels, the speed he was forced to go caused deep internal pain.

Edward, Henry, James, Gordon, and Toby were all doing their jobs for the day, and the Steamwork's workmen were all out for their break/lunch. Jason, Derek, and William were away with Sir Topham Hatt discussing how to help Thomas deal with what pain he had left.

But, if Thomas was honest, that's all he _wanted_ to feel at the moment.

"I want… I want to hurt…" Thomas whispered softly.

Then, he noticed just on the other side of the Steamworks, directly in front of him, were a set of buffers.

There was a sudden ache in his own buffers. Not of pain… but of urgency. Need. Want.

"I want to hurt…" Thomas mumbled again as he moved down the track towards the set of buffers.

He stopped when he was just five feet away from where the buffers were. He stared at them with cold eyes, debating on whether or not he should do this.

 _Do it._

Quietly, Thomas reversed and then he rushed forwards again.

Using all his strength, he rammed himself into the set of buffers.

Thomas screamed in pain as his own buffers were dented even more. But he didn't stop. He backed up and did it again.

And again. And again. And again. And again.

Thomas gasped and wailed, as bursts of pain went up through his buffers and through his body. Tears were streaming down his face and he would scream every time he went forwards – but he didn't stop.

On the last time he rammed himself into the buffers, Thomas pressed himself closer to them and started to spin his wheels as fast as he could. Sparks flew from his wheels and he screamed.

Thomas' eyes shot open as his mouth when slack with pain. His eyes seemed to be flaming blue as he spun his wheels faster and faster.

He whimpered as he finally backed away from the buffers and slowly moved back to his original spot. His buffers were dented, broken, and cracked so much that they didn't look like they were ever repaired. His wheels hurt almost just as much on the day of his accident, except they were all still in one piece.

Thomas took a deep breath. Oh, how he _hurt_. It was so bad to the point where he wanted to be held in the air by a crane to rid himself of the agonising pressure in his wheels.

But soon, he started to laugh. He laughed into the empty Steamworks; he laughed and laughed and didn't stop. When he finally calmed down, Thomas closed his eyes and started crying again.

"I wanted to hurt…" Thomas whispered. "And now I am… and… I like it."

…

Gordon backed away from the Steamworks, nearly crying out in fear and anger. He hadn't seen everything that Thomas had done to himself, but what he did see was Thomas spinning his wheels fast enough that they sparked. He also heard him laugh, and say he liked hurting. That he _liked_ it.

Gordon shuddered in a mix of disgust, fear, and worry. Then, quicker than he could comprehend, Gordon left the Steamworks, intent on getting to Jason, Derek, and William.

"We have to do something, Gordon." Jeffery said.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!" Gordon snapped.

"We don't need any of that, Gordon." Andrew scolded. "We're just trying to help Thomas."

"I know that." Gordon grumbled as he went faster down the line. "And so am I. I should've done something sooner. But I let my pride get in the way. Even after I learned what happened to Thomas. What _I_ did to him. And I hate myself for that. I didn't mean for it to go so far."

Gordon sighed, and bit his lip, swallowing the pride that was trying to say what he did was justified; because he knew very well it wasn't. "I want to change what I've done." He hissed, more to himself, though Jeffery and Andrew were listening. "I wish I could go back in time. Thomas did not – does not – deserve this…" He mumbled.

"Are you truly sorry, Gordon?" Jeffery asked.

"More than you'll ever know…" Came Gordon's reply. "Thomas – _wants_ to hurt? That's just… I can't believe he's in _that_ position. But I'm determined to say sorry, and help Thomas towards recovery. But first, I need to tell the others."

Jeffery and Andrew looked to each other with hope in their eyes.

Gordon sped down the rails as fast as he could. He had to tell the others; he just had to, and he had to do it quickly, before Thomas did anything else to hurt himself. He was extremely relieved that when he reached the yard, everyone was there – engine and person. They were chatting happily amongst one another, going over the day's work and whatnot.

Edward was the first to notice the other engine. "Gordon? What are you doing here?"

Almost immediately, the atmosphere changed. The laughing stopped, skeptical looks replaced the happy ones, and silence was ignited.

Gordon cleared his throat at the awkward greeting, though he knew they had a right to act that way.

"I…" Gordon sighed. "I really want to apologise to you all… and Thomas." He said after a moment.

Everyone was shocked. "Really?" James asked quietly.

Gordon exhaled, and closed his eyes quickly before opening them again, resembling a nod. "Yes… I do. You were right. I shouldn't have done what I did, and I resent myself for it. I want to fix this – no matter how long it takes."

Edward smiled. "I'm glad you want to help my son, Gordon."

Now it was Gordon's turn to look at Edward in shock. Edward merely chuckled. "You heard me right, my friend."

Henry smiled. "Well, we should go see Thomas now, and explain to him what's-"

"Wait." Gordon said, interrupting the green engine.

Toby was a little irritated. "What do you mean, 'wait', Gordon?"

Gordon sighed again. "I want to apologise to Thomas, yes. But… I saw Thomas do something that worries me greatly, and I felt you had the right to know first, so we can deal with this."

Edward felt himself shake with worry at Gordon's change of attitude. "What… is it, Gordon?"


	11. Keep Fighting

**Fractured Ch. 11**

 **A.N. It. Is. Official! 'Fractured' is now my number one story with the most faves, follows,** _ **and**_ **reviews! Thank you guys so much! :D**

 **A.N. 2 the information that William tells Thomas, is things that my family has told me after what I did to myself. So, just recap, this is what** _ **I**_ **was told, so it might not be right for everyone else.**

…

 _ **Even angels have their wicked schemes**_

 _ **And you take that to new extremes**_

 _ **But you'll always be my hero**_

 _ **Even though you've lost your mind**_ **~Ariana Grande, Love the Way You Lie**

…

"THOMAS IS DOING _WHAT_?!"

"Easy, Edward!" Gordon said harshly. "Yes! Thomas has…. Thomas is… hurting himself." He finished with a mumble. "I didn't see everything, since I didn't have a clear view into the Steamworks. But I saw him spin his wheels so fast they ended up sparking… and when he backed away from the set of buffers, his own were in awful shape."

James started hyperventilating. "We- we have to get to him. We have to get to my Thomas!"

Edward couldn't agree more. "Let's go everyone. And quickly!"

Jason and Derek ran and got into Gordons cab with Jeffery and Andrew, and Sir Topham Hatt and William got into Edward's cab. "Come on, everyone!" Gordon called. Then all the friends set off to the Steamworks, going as fast as their wheels would carry them.

"Is there anything else we should know?" William asked as they made their way through the island.

"Well…" Gordon thought. "I did hear him say he wanted to hurt, and when he was, that he liked it."

Edward felt himself crumble. "Oh no…"

When they reached the Steamworks, all the engines were panting and gasping. But they didn't even get a moment to catch their breath. Because they heard banging. Followed by screams of pain.

Thomas' screams.

"Thomas!" Edward cried out, and started moving forwards.

Immediately all five friends, drivers, Father, and controller raced into the Steamworks.

Thomas was on the other side of the Steamworks, ramming himself into a set of buffers.

Edward felt chills go through him. "Thomas!"

Immediately, Thomas stilled. And even though they couldn't see, they were sure Thomas' face held fear. Edward rushed into the Steamworks and waited until he was in Thomas' direction.

When he was, he coupled up to Thomas, who yelped in surprise. Edward started pulling Thomas away from the wall of the Steamworks, but Thomas tried protesting, putting on his brakes. But it was useless, since they did little due to wear and tear.

"Thomas." Edward said slowly, as he moved until he was in front of the younger engine. "Why… why would you do this?"

Thomas stared up at up his mentor, his vision distorted by tears. But when they cleared, he saw that Edward was near tears himself, and he couldn't handle it.

"I- I don't know!" Thomas cried. "I just… I don't know why!" He screamed as tears streamed down his face. "I was getting better… and I… reversed it." He whispered. "I… wanted to hurt, because I thought- it would make everything… _better_ I guess."

"Did it?" Edward asked gently, his voice shaky, as he came as close as he could to the other.

"…No." Thomas sighed, blinking away tears and blowing the cloth away from his face. He winced when he felt workmen start repairing him. "I guess… I wasn't thinking straight… please… please, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry." He whimpered. "And please… stop- stop crying."

Edward sighed. "Promise me you won't do this again."

Thomas looked away. "No… I couldn't promise. But… I'll do my best to stop."

Edward let a tiny, shaky smile come to him. "And we'll be here to help you stop."

…

The rest of the day was spent trying to fix Thomas. But with each touch, Thomas would cry out in pain. Only then, did he realise that he was wrong. He didn't want to hurt. Not this bad, anyways.

"Oh…" The little engine whimpered. "I was so foolish…"

William sighed as he got up from his crouched position in front of his engine. "I… cannot deny that, Thomas." He said after a moment, making Thomas bite his lip in shame. "But, you were also misguided."

"Misguided..?" Thomas asked slowly.

"Yes." William said. "You see, people who tend to self-harm are led by the thought that if they hurt themselves, it will make them feel better. And some people, though not all, can become numb. And they think the only way to feel again, is through pain. You were just misguided, Thomas." He explained. "But now… we can help you get on the right track, so to speak." William chuckled quietly. "And stop you from doing it again."

Thomas looked away, deep in thought, before he smiled ever so slightly. "I… I suppose you're right. Thank you Father- OH!" But he was completely taken aback when he let his gaze return in front of him.

His buffers were already halfway repaired. "H-How…?"

William smirked, and wiggled his fingers in a tickling motion. "I made you. I know what needs to be done."

Thomas gave a weak chuckle. "R-Right…" He looked away from his Father's gaze once again, and back to the set of buffers. Then he looked down, and started to slowly move backwards to press himself against the wall. He was going to spin his wheels, but he felt a firm hand on his buffers.

"Thomas…" William said slowly. "No."

"But I…"

"Don't need to do this." William interjected. "I don't know why you're like this now, and I know that neither do you. But we will help you."

Thomas looked at him, his eyes filled with fear. Not because of him, but just in general. "How…?"

"I will keep someone with you." William explained. "Most likely Jason and Derek. They will watch you, and make sure you keep safe."

"I don't need someone to watch me, though…" Thomas protested.

William sighed. "I'm sorry, Thomas. But at this moment, you've proven to me that you can't be safe on your own. And until you can prove otherwise, this is how it's going to be."

Thomas looked down. "Yes, Father…"

"Don't lose hope, little one." William said, as he traced soothing circles on Thomas' buffer beam. "Everything will be alright."

The blue engine looked to his Father, before sighing shakily. "I trust you."

William smiled. "I'm glad."

A whistle then broke the comforting silence. Instantly, Thomas' breath hitched.

As expected, Gordon came into the Steamworks. But Thomas noticed something different about him. He didn't have that smug attitude or confident smirk. Instead he wore a large frown, something that still wasn't all uncommon, but still strange to see. However, he did look rather somber and… sad.

When he made eye contact with Thomas, the smaller engine immediately felt nervous and smaller than he already was.

"Thomas." Gordon greeted quietly.

Confused, but not wanting to be rude, Thomas returned the greeting. "Gordon."

Building up his courage, Thomas took a deep breath. "Is… is something troubling you?"

Gordon sighed. "Of course there is! It's-" But he stopped himself, seeing as how Thomas looked like he was about to cry. He must've scared the younger. "I mean… yes, there is. And it's you."

Thomas gasped. "What…?"

"What I've done to you, I mean."

Thomas sighed. "Forget it, Gordon." He said quickly. "It's in the past. It's done. I-"

"I can't forget this." Gordon interrupted firmly but gently. "Thomas. I hurt you. I _broke_ you. And you've spiraled, well, because of me."

"No, it's not-"

"Say what you will." Gordon interrupted again. "But no matter how much you deny it, all your problems, still root back to me." He said. "I shouldn't… have done this. I should have slowed down and stopped when you asked or never have done this in the first place. It's my fault."

Thomas stared at him with wide eyes. William smiled, and quietly backed away to let the two talk more privately.

"I just… hope you can… forgive me." Gordon grumbled quietly, while looking away.

"I do."

Now it was Gordon's turn to stare at Thomas. "Just- just like _that_?! You'll forgive so quickly?!"

Thomas smiled a bit. "I… find it difficult. To hold grudges. This- this is a harsh lesson, that both you and I can learn from. Something both you and I can grow from."

"I was just as irrational as you were when I decided that pain was the best option." Thomas said quietly. "Now, I know it's not. Just as you know now to think before deciding revenge. I'll have to be watched now… but Father says it's for the best. Now, like I said before, both you and I can learn for this."

Gordon sighed in relief.

"Besides, I don't want to be overwhelmed with flashbacks and nightmares, just because I'm too afraid to face you." The smaller engine explained.

"So… you do, forgive me." Gordon said.

"On one condition."

"What's that…?"

"You have to forgive me."

Gordon was stunned. "Why… why should I forgive you? You didn't do anything."

"In a way… yes, I did." Thomas said. "The whole reason you decided to pull me with the Express in the first place was because I kept waking you up with my whistle. If I hadn't done that, and actually listened to Edward, none of this would have happened."

"So." Thomas continued. "I'll forgive you… if you forgive me."

Gordon stared at him, still in shock. But slowly, he smiled. "Very well. I... forgive you, Thomas."

"And I forgive you."

…

Just outside the Steamworks, Edward, Henry, James, Toby, the drivers and firemen all stood. Their eyes were wide, and their mouth were open.

But one by one, they all smiled. Gordon had finally apologised, and so had Thomas. And they had forgiven each other.

It was known now of what Thomas had done to himself. Now hopefully, they could prevent it from happening again. He had found love, and he was getting repaired, now more than just physically.

Maybe… just maybe, they were almost there.


	12. New Views

**Fractured Ch. 12**

 **A.N. Sorry for the long wait everyone! Though I have an important announcement.**

 **I'll have to think this over some more, but depending on what I decide, this might be the last chapter to Fractured. :)**

…

Thomas yawned as he quietly looked around the Steamworks. Just a few moments ago, he had woken up; though he could tell that he was awake a bit early. The sun had just finished rising, and it was rather quiet still.

However- "Good morning, my friend."

Thomas smiled as he saw Victor approach him. "Hi Victor."

Victor smiled back. "How are you today, Thomas."

It took him a moment to respond, but soon, he smiled. "I… I feel great."

Victor chuckled. "That is very good news. Soon, you'll be out, and working again, in no time."

Thomas giggled. "I hope so. I want to see the world."

"Well, with time, patience, and practice, I'm sure you'll get there." Victor said while smiling.

…

A few hours later, William walked into the Steamworks, carrying his toolbox, ready to repair Thomas. He stopped however when he saw Edward in front of Thomas, talking with him quietly. William slowly walked forwards to hear what they were saying.

"Thomas… you didn't?"

"No Edward… I wanted to. But I won't."

"You know you don't have to do this, right?"

"It's not that simple, Edward. People with these types of problems don't just _choose_ this. It's something that can't really be controlled."

"Forgive me, Thomas. I just want to make sure you're safe. I don't know much about this, but I just wish you didn't do this."

"I know… and I feel the same."

William smiled tenderly and continued walking. "Hello boys."

Thomas smiled. "Hello Father!"

"Good morning, William." Edward greeted.

"Are you going to fix me?" Thomas asked, his eyes lighting up.

William chuckled. "Yes. And I think it's high time that cloth came off your face, don't you agree?"

Thomas' eyes lit up. "Really? I mean… yes!"

"Alright then." William smiled. "Beg pardon, Edward, but would you move back a bit."

"Of course, but I'm afraid I can't stay." Edward explained. "I have work to do in the yard this morning, but I'll return as soon as I can."

"You promise, Edward?"

Edward smiled. "Of course, Thomas. I promise."

"Ok… be safe!"

Edward smiled again, and quickly backed out of the Steamworks, heading to do his jobs in the yard.

Thomas sighed after he left. "Though, I wish he would've stayed long enough to see the cloth get taken off…"

William smiled. "He'll see it soon enough, Thomas." He reassured. "Now. Are you ready?"

"Mhm! Mhm! Mhm!" Thomas gasped excitedly.

William laughed, and climbed slowly onto Thomas' buffer beam, doing his best to be gentle. Then, taking an edge of the cloth, William softly peeled it away from Thomas' face.

Thomas gasped as he felt air sweep over the right side of his face and into his newly formed scars as the cloth was taken off. As William had said, scars now decorated his face.

One scar went across his entire right eyelid and just above it towards his forehead. Two more were right under his cheek. They almost looked parallel to each other, had the bottom one not curved down slightly.

All three scars were rather long and uneven. But Thomas didn't care. One, because he couldn't see them, and two, because it just meant that Thomas was getting better.

"Well Thomas." William smiled as he walked up to his little engine with a mirror. "What do you think?" He asked as he held the mirror up to Thomas' face.

Thomas gasped as he looked in the reflective surface. He looked so… different. But after a minute, he smiled. "Haha… haha… James- James was right! I do look cooler!"

"So, you're fine with how you look?" William asked. "Even with the- ahem- massive chance they'll be permanent?"

Thomas smiled. "I honestly don't care how I look." He admitted truthfully. "Just as long as I can be really useful again. Just like I promised Sir Topham Hatt when I first arrived here. I must do better!"

William chuckled. "You sure have your priorities in line, don't you?"

Thomas blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, quite." William laughed. "Now. Let's get to work on finishing fixing your buffers, shall we?" He smiled as he held up his toolbox.

…

Edward hummed as he was coupled up to a goods train that he was supposed to take to Wellsworth.

"Ready, Edward." Dean smiled from his engine's cab. "We best be off then."

Edward's response was to blow his whistle, before departing from the yard.

As he went through the island, Edward couldn't help all the engine's crews were chattering excitedly among themselves. And from the confused look all the engines had, they had no idea what they were talking about either.

Though, Edward shrugged it off, and continued with his work. But, on his way back to the yard, he finally realised why the crews were so excited. Because Edward heard a sound he wasn't sure he would ever hear again, in all honesty; or in the very least, not for a much longer time.

 _Biff, biff, bash!_

" _Ow! Oof! Urg…"_

" _Steady now, Thomas. Not so hard. You just got out of the Steamworks. Plus, the Troublesome Trucks don't take too kindly to being shunted that harshly."_

" _Yes Father…"_

Immediately, Edward steamed into the yard as fast as he could. Sure enough, he saw Thomas, moving down the tracks, while shunting empty freight cars.

The older engine immediately felt tears come to his eyes, but before he could call out to Thomas, James raced in.

The black painted tender engine sped into the yard, pulling a line of his own freight cars behind him, before screeching to a stop, right next to Thomas – though he failed to notice him just yet.

Edward saw Thomas visibly cringe, before he smiled again, just a bit.

"Tada!" James smirked. "You can take my cars away now, Thomas!" He commanded. "I'm ready for my- WAH!" He shrieked when realisation hit him. "Thomas?!" He gasped as he stared next to him at the small tank engine. "Thomas…?"

Thomas smiled softly as he backed away a bit from the freight cars. "Hello James…"

But before James could reply, Annie and Clarabel cut in, but they still were smiling.

"Oh!" Both Annie and Clarabel exclaimed at the same time.

"You're such a show off, James!" Annie chided.

James merely smirked, his attitude flicking like a switch, as he turned his attention to the two coaches. "Maybe I am! But you just wait and see if Sir Topham Hatt doesn't give me my own branchline soon!"

Thomas smiled and playfully rolled his eyes at his ruby's smugness. But after a moment, a strange smell wafted into the air. He sniffed. "Hm… there's that burning smell again…"

James looked back to Thomas, a slightly worried expression on his face, as smoke drifted towards him. He quickly tried his best to blow it away before Thomas could see.

When he did, his excitement came back. "Thomas! You're back! Out- out of the Steamworks!"

Thomas giggled. "Yes..! Though, I'm not allowed to do much at the moment."

"Thomas!"

The blue tank engine gasped and looked up, but smiled he saw Edward. "Edward! You- you came!"

Edward smiled as he moved closer to his charge. He looked… so amazing. Like nothing had ever happened. The only difference to Thomas were the scars on the right side of his face. "Oh… you look so astonishing."

Thomas blushed. "Even with… these?"

"Even with them." Edward smiled. "I told you I wouldn't mind them."

"And I was right!" James declared. "They make you look cooler!"

"I know!" Thomas smiled. "I said that earlier!"

"So what will you do now, Thomas?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well, today, Father wants me to just get used to the tracks again." Thomas explained. "And so do I. He also suggested some shunting, but for my safety, he doesn't want me to do much. As I was just repaired and…" He trailed off.

Though Edward, James, William, Annie and Clarabel all knew what he was meaning. "You don't have to say it, Thomas…" James reminded gently. "We'll help you."

"Hey," Edward said slowly. "I have an idea." He smiled.

Thomas looked to his mentor, hope in his eyes. "What is it?"

"Why don't we go to Henry's forest?" Edward suggested. "One of us could take you there. It'll get you used to the tracks again, and you get to go somewhere else besides the yard and Steamworks."

Thomas mulled over the thought for a while. "Really..? You mean it?"

"Of course Thomas." Edward smiled.

"You have all our support." James reassured.

"Everyone will go, right?" Thomas asked quietly.

"I'm sure we can free up some time." Edward said.

"Free up some time for what?"

Edward backed away from Thomas to see who spoke: Henry. He was also with Gordon and Toby. Before he could even say hello, all their eyes widened.

"Thomas…" Toby whispered.

The engine in mentioned smiled. "Hello. Toby, is it? I… never got to thank you. For helping me on the day of my accident. So thank you." He smiled.

Toby smiled back. "I was just doing what needed to be done." He explained. "And even though I don't know you that well, I'm glad you're doing better."

"So, thank you again, then." Thomas smiled.

Toby smiled again. "Well, you're welcome."

"Sorry to interrupt," Edward said. "But, are all your jobs done for today?" He asked, directing the question towards Henry, Toby, and Gordon.

"Yes, why?" Gordon asked gruffly.

Edward rolled his eyes at Gordon's attitude, but continued. "Because we're thinking about heading over to Henry's forest. One, to help Thomas get used to the rails again, and two, because he deserves to see something else on Sodor that isn't just the Steamworks or the yard. So, would you like to join us?"

"Count me in!" Henry said. "I'd love to go!"

"Me too!" Toby smiled.

Gordon snorted, although he did smile after a minute. "Me three."

"Then it's settled." Edward declared. "Since everything is done for today, we'll head out just before sunset. James has one more train to pull before then. So-"

"I'll get it done, then we'll head out." James said determinedly. "In the meantime, you all just rest."

"Woah." Gordon chuckled in amusement. "Who are you, and what have you done with James?"

James scoffed. "Oh, shove it Gordon." He said seriously before he smiled as he moved to couple up to Annie and Clarabel. "Be back soon!"

…

While James was out, the rest of the engines did as he told them to: rest.

Edward, Henry, Gordon, and Toby all listened to stories of Thomas' past before he came to Sodor. They were filled with excitement and happiness in the 8 years he was with William, with a few mix-ups and troubles as well, but it was mostly happy memories.

William sat atop Thomas' buffer beam, explaining every day he had with Thomas since on the day he was built, to the day he was sent to Sodor.

"I was so proud of him when he was to be sent here, as I knew he would be cared for, and he would do his best to be really useful." William praised. "And while we did have a rather large bump in the road-"

"I'm getting better now." Thomas finished while smiling. "Both physically and… mentally, was it, Father?"

William nodded so, Thomas continued.

"I'm getting better, both physically and mentally, and I'll soon prove to be really useful again!"

Edward smiled at his mentee's enthusiasm. "That's good, Thomas. That's exactly what is needed here on the Northwestern Railway."

"Well, that's what I'll give!" Thomas smiled.

It was almost sundown, and Thomas nearly squealed. "It's almost here, Edward! Can we go now?"

Edward chuckled. "Not just yet, Thomas. James has to come back."

Thomas blushed in embarrassment. "Oh… right." He giggled nervously. "I forgot."

No sooner had he said that, however, James pulled in. "I'm back!"

"Great!" Thomas cheered. "We can go now, right?"

James quickly and somewhat gently put Annie and Clarabel into their shed. "Yes, we can go."

After being uncoupled from his coaches, James moved forwards until he was in front of Thomas. "Ready?"

"Ready." Thomas smiled.

James smiled back before he moved until he was behind Thomas, while facing forwards. When he felt that Thomas was coupled up to him from behind, James started forwards.

Thomas gasped as he felt himself being moved backwards. "H-hey, what's the idea?" He asked in shock. "I can move myself now, r-remember?"

"Yes, but not this far." James answered from the front. "Just calm down, Thomas." He soothed. "I'll take you. You just enjoy the view."

So, Thomas did.

The sun was just starting to set as Thomas looked around as he passed vibrate green fields, trees, and bushes. Flowers of every colour of the rainbow were dotted across the landscape. The most prominent colour he noticed was purple. Thomas laughed at that thought. He inhaled deeply, and the scent of peaches, strawberries, flowers, and fresh air filled his nose.

Only then did he realise how… _starved_ he was of new sights.

"Cinders and ashes…" Thomas breathed. "I forgot how… beautiful it was outside."

"Well, what we're doing is to remind you just how stunning it can be." Edward answered with a smile on his face.

Thomas smiled as well. "I can't wait…" He said breathily.

Once they reached the edge of Henry's forest, James was uncoupled from Thomas. "Give us a moment, Thomas." James said. "We're all gonna turn around."

Then Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, and Toby all left to turn around and after a few minutes, they returned, all facing the way Thomas was facing.

Thomas smiled. "It… feels amazing to be outside like this again."

Edward, who was next to Thomas on his left, smiled. "Well, tomorrow, after all of our jobs are done, perhaps we can do this again tomorrow evening."

"Ooh, I'd like that." James smiled.

"I think we all would." Thomas laughed. Everyone agreed.

Thomas sighed. "Everything will be ok…"

…

Just as the set completely, turning the sky a dark blue, with white stars twinkling above, James cleared his throat. "Um… could everyone… leave Thomas and me alone? I'll take him home."

"Alright." William said. "Don't stay gone for too long."

Thomas smiled. And though he was slightly confused at James' request, he was quite happy. "We won't!" He promised his Father.

Satisfied, William and Edward smiled. "Well, come along, everyone. We best get going." Then he, Henry, Gordon, and Toby set off, bidding the two engines goodbye until they return.

Sensing something personal was to ensue, Shawn, Mason, Derek, and Jason got out of their engine's cabs. "We'll be just a ways away." Shawn said. "Blow your whistles when you're done." Then they all walked off.

Thomas looked back to James. "James? Are you alright?"

James sighed in content after a moment. "More than alright. You're finally getting better. I just… wanted a while alone with you. That's all."

Thomas blushed and smiled. "So did I… it's rare that's happened."

"Indeed." James said. "I just wish this didn't have to happen."

"I know." Thomas sighed. "But… let's not think of that. It's in the past. I'm better, and I'll start working again tomorrow. Soon, everything will be back to normal."

James smiled. "I know. I can't wait." Then, he went silent. "I love you, Thomas. You know that? I really do."

Thomas felt his entire face heat up, though it wasn't easily seen in the dark. "I love you too, James. More than anything."

James took a deep breath, before he smiled again. "Come on. We should head back." Then he blew his whistle.

Almost immediately, their crews came back. "Are we ready?" Derek asked.

"Yes." Thomas confirmed.

Once their crews returned to their places, James moved until he was behind Thomas. Then he started to gently push him down the tracks, and back to Tidmouth.

When they reached Tidmouth, Thomas was almost tempted to ask why he wasn't going back to the Steamworks – until he remembered that he was finally fixed completely. Thomas smiled.

All the other engines smiled upon their arrival. Thomas and James smiled back. There were two more empty sheds that were next to each other, and James gently pushed Thomas onto the turntable, and waited for it to turn until he was facing James.

Then James pushed Thomas into the shed that was next to Edward, before moving back onto the turntable, and when facing the right way, he back into the shed next to Thomas.

"It's so good to be home…" Thomas whispered as his eyes started to close. "Goodnight, everyone."

Quiet mumbles were the answers as all the others engines fell asleep as well.

All seemed to be going well. And Thomas was right; now was not the time to be looking back. It was now the time to be looking forwards, ready to face the future head on.

Because while it might be a little confusing and scary, as long as they all had each other, they knew-

Everything would turn out just fine.


End file.
